¿Donde esta el novio?
by Angie-SBM
Summary: ¿Donde estaba el Novio? es la pregunta que todos se hacen caundo Seto no aparece en su boda, pues en un duelo de Moustros. TERMINADA
1. Prologo

> **¿Dónde esta el Novio?**
> 
> **Prologo.**
> 
> ¡Hola mi nombre es Mokuba!, saben quiero contarles una historia que involucra al tonto de mi hermano, si tonto como lo oyeron tal vez les sea difícil oír de mi pero después de lo que sucedió esta tarde cualquiera lo llamaría de esta manera o de alguna forma peor ¿La razón? ¡No asistió a su propia boda! Si estoy enojado y no es para menos dejar a la novia plantada frente a todos esos invitados y solo por un duelo de cartas solo a el se le ocurre, ahora me encuentro dentro de su habitación sentado en su cama viendo como se golpea la cabeza contra el muro ¿Qué si tengo intenciones de detenerlo? Mmm… No por el momento no, se que es raro siendo yo el que lo quiere casi como si fuera mi padre pero la chica también me agrada y mucho es divertida, linda, inteligente, tal vez con el mismo carácter que tiene Seto pero sobre todo lo ama a el y a mi y por fin iba a tener a una herma o madre no importa pero la iba a tener pero ahora no se que sucederá especialmente por como reacciono.
> 
> **_FLASH BACK._**
> 
> Seto llevaba 5 minutos retrasado pero nadie le dio importancia luego… 10, 15,20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50 minuto ¡Una hora! Para todos era mas que evidente que el novio no se presentaría a su propia boda, Yugi al igual que Mokuba se encontraban en la entrada con la novia mas que nerviosos en cambio ella con su vestido blanco de varios millones y con una hermosa corona de diamantes no parecía muy preocupada por todo mas bien parecía como si no le importara. Joel entro nuevamente a donde se encontraban solo para anunciar que Seto aun no llegaba mientras que Tea, Serenity y Mai hacían de cantantes para entretener a la audiencia sin mucho éxito.
> 
> -¿Dónde rayos esta ese idiota?- pregunto Joey mas que molesto tapándose los oídos definitivamente lo que tenían esas chicas de bonitas no lo tenían de cantantes.
> 
> -Señores- dijo el padre que oficiaría la boda- no puedo esperar por mucho tiempo tengo otra pareja que se va a casar.
> 
> -¿No puede esperar un poco mas estoy seguro que no tarda?- dijo Yugi.
> 
> -Lo siento.
> 
> -Disculpe padre quienes van a ser los novios- pregunto la novia.
> 
> -Una pareja joven no tiene mucho dinero para pagar algo elegante pero quisieron celebrar la boda junto con sus familiares y amigos ahorita se encuentran en la capilla.
> 
> -¿puedo hablar con ellos?- pregunto ante la mirada de asombro de todos el padre un poco desconcertado acepto. Minutos mas tarde la novia salía de la capilla sin su vestido blanco ni su diadema solo con un sencillo vestido y se paro donde ahora Tristan intentaba hacer de comediante sin mucho éxito, tocándole el hombro le indico que parara haciendo caso se bajo para dejarla hablar.
> 
> -Damas y caballeros agradezco mucho que hayan asistido pero esta tarde no se celebrara la unión entre mi y Seto Kaiba lamento haberles hecho perder su tiempo y les aseguro que todos los obsequios serán regresados pero si aun quieren disfrutar de una hermosa recepción están invitados a la boda de la siguiente pareja a la que le e cedido el casino para celebrar su boda así que muchas gracias y perdonen los inconvenientes- dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta despidiéndose con una leve inclinación y caminado donde debió hacerlo con su vestido de novia y agarrada de su esposo de un brazo definitivamente nadie y menos Seto que había frustrado la boda en la que tenia tantas ilusiones le negarían en ese momento atravesar el altar y salir con la frente en alto al llegar a la capilla se encontró con todos sus ahora amigos.
> 
> -No…- comenzó Tristan que la había seguido.
> 
> -Chicos les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mi en estos años en verdad son unos grandiosos amigos, con oyeron creo que es mas que obvio que aquí no habrá otra celebración mas que la de la pareja que en unos momentos entrara por aquí.
> 
> -¿Qué harás?- pregunto Tea tratando de retener las lagrimas que se asomaban.
> 
> Por el momento voy a mi casa necesito un baño para quitarme este maquillaje me siento como payaso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- luego- suspiro- no se, ya veré que hago por el ahora lo único que quiero es descansar- dijo aserrándose a Mokuba y depositando un calido beso en su mejilla- Te veré después Moki, cuídate y con respecto a tu hermano dile que no quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida- dijo tan suavemente que Mokuba no lo entendió en el momento- Adiós- dijo saliendo del lugar, Mokuba juraría haber visto una lagrima resbalándose por su mejilla cuando atravesó la puerta, la vio subirse a la limosina en que había llegado y en la que ahora se marchaba. Momento después la marcha nupcial se oyó en la iglesia mientras que una mujer joven entraba vestida con el vestido antes usado por la que seria la futra señora de Kaiba.
> 
> **_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._**
> 
> Recuerdo que me tarde un poco en entender lo que me había dicho y cuando lo hice no pude mas que darle la razón. Dos horas después cuando Seto se presento en la iglesia ya no había nadie mas que yo, Yugi. Joel, Tea, Mai, Tristan y Sereniti sentados en la banca sin decir nada solo meditando lo que había ocurrido, cuando lo vimos las primeras en abalanzársele fueron las chicas quienes le pegaron con lo que traían en las manos para su suerte Serenity y Mai traían los cojines pero no corrió con tanta suerte cuando la caja que contenía los anillos fue a dar a su frente seguida de una sonora cachetada que hasta a mi me dolió y por supuesto las otras dos recibidas por parte de las chicas cuando vieron que los cojines no eran suficientes para darle un escarmiento. Luego…. Si mal no recuerdo insultos, gritos por parte de todos, por supuesto que Seto no se quedo callado aunque hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho porque fue cuando hable yo.
> 
> -Cállate- dije sin gritar pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos me escucharan- cállate, no digas nada ellos podían faltar si era necesario podíamos suplantarlos en el ultimo momento pero ¡tu! Debiste estar aquí desde el principio ¡sabes como me senti cuado dijo adiós! Si no la vuelvo a ver Solo será tu culpa ¡Solo tu culpa!- grite dejando escapar varias lagrimas y con ellas mi frustración.
> 
> -Mokuba- dijo tentativamente.
> 
> -Me voy a casa- dijo sin dirigirse a nadie y salio del lugar tomando el primer taxi que se paro, seto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el taxi ya no se vio quedando solo con miradas furiosas sobre el. Mas tarde regreso a la mansión depuse de su frustrado intento por hablar con su novia que no se encontraba en casa, se dirigió hasta la habitación de Mokuba con el que intento hablar sin mucho éxito cuando el chico se animo a dirigirle la palabra y escucharlo con atención le contó todo lo que no resulto tan buena idea solo consiguió mas gritos y una puerta en sus narices.
> 
> Y como no le iba a azotar la puerta después de lo que me contó a quien se le ocurre tal idiotez solo a el, Fui a su cuarto mas calmado dispuesto a conversar y ver como arreglábamos las cosas después de todo siempre fuimos un equipo, fue ahí donde lo encontré dándose de golpes en la cabeza contra la pared intente que me explicara porque lo hacia y su respuesta fue….
> 
> -Soy un tonto, un tonto- fue lo que repite hasta ahora y francamente todavía no tengo intenciones de hacer que se detenga así que me acostare en su cama hasta que termine después de todo iba a ser su boda además se merecía n poco de sufrimiento, después de pasarnos dando vueltas de un lado a otro preguntándonos:
> 
> ¡¿Dónde esta el Novio?!
> 
> **Continuara…..**
> 
> Vaya espero que les guste es el primer fic que hago de esta serie y lo hice de mi personaje favorito ya tenia en mente esta historia y hasta hoy me anime a subirla.
> 
> Angie-SBM


	2. Capitulo 1

> **Nye****-Aki**: Bueno te prometo que en este capitulo lo vas a saber, solo te adelanto que no es nadie de la serie, es que la única que me gusta para el es Serenity y yo claro, pero esa ser otra historia.
> 
> **Kokoro Yana**: Gracias, creedme apenas empiezan los sufrimientos que Seto tendra que pasar para recuperarla ¿Lo hará? Solo yo lo se, por supuesto que el pobre de Mokuba lo ayudara pero no será algo sencillo.
> 
> **Guerrera lunar:** No te preocupes, la pared se recuperara, pero Seto quien sabe, por supuesto que después de lo que hizo no le voy a dejar las cosas nada fáciles téngalo por seguro, espero verlos pronto por aquí a ti y a Rex me encanto leer su review nos vemos pronto.****
> 
> **¿Un perrito? Y los problemas comienzan.**
> 
> **Capitulo 1**
> 
> ¡Ahhh! Estiro los brazos para tratar de quitarme el sueño que tengo Seto ya se había dejado de golpear la cabeza y ahora se encontraba con una marca roja en la frente que si no fuera por la situación en la que nos encontramos me hubiera reído a mas no poder, mis intentos fueron en vano cuando le dije que llamaría a un medico para que lo revisara así que solo le tendí una toalla mojada, alcohol una bendita, lo que hizo que por poco y comenzara a reír, pero es que no había otras mas que las de unos conejitos, eso fue idea de Serenity cuando acompaño a mi ex futura cuñada a comprar cosas para el botiquín de Seto, por supuesto a el no le quedaba mas que resignarse sino quería recibir algún regaño por parte de ella, porque si les digo algo de ella es que es de temer y es enserio tal vez por eso unto a Seto, no se exactamente la razón o único que se es que la extraño.
> 
> -Lo siento, Mokuba- me dice mi hermano cuando coloco la ultima bandita.
> 
> -¿Por qué?- esa pregunta la formule y supo que no me refería a su disculpa.
> 
> -No se, yo.... iba en camino cuando recibí un mensaje otro de eso que creen que pueden ganarme- dijo asomando una sonrisa por su rostro- no iba a ser caso sabia cual era mi única responsabilidad en esa ocasión pero... nuevamente pero esta vez fue una llamada diciendo que no me dejarían en paz que era cobarde, trate de ignorar pero mi orgullo fue mas fuerte, no creí que me tardar tanto unos diez minutos máximo pero no fue así.
> 
> -¿Tres horas?- pregunte sintiendo que el enojo volvía a mi.
> 
> -Fue mas de uno, era como tres cada uno un poco mas fuerte que el otro- suspiro- pero al final gane.
> 
> -Perdiste- dije, y entendió que no me refería al duelo.
> 
> -Lo se. Es mejor que te vayas a dormir mañana veré como arreglo esto- me dijo mientras se tumbaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos sabia que no estaba dormido, sabia que no dormiría pero me fui cerrando la puerta tras de mi sintiendo por primera vez en lo que iba de ese día lastima por el.
> 
> Abrí un ojo a mi pesar cuando sentí que una tela caía sobre mi cara.
> 
> -¿Seto?—pregunte dudoso al ver que alguien hurgaba mi armario.
> 
> -Apurarte Mokuba- me dijo lanzándome un pantalón a la cara, lo que me dio a entender que lo anterior había sido mi camisa, voltee a ver al reloj y....- ¡Son las seis!- casi grite, era su costumbre ser madrugador pero no la mía.
> 
> -Báñate y viste rápido- me dijo saliendo de a habitación.
> 
> -¿a dónde vamos?- pregunte pero ya no hubo respuesta además yo ya sabia a donde quería ir, así que me metí a la ducha y fui interrumpido mas de una ve por Seto que cada cinco minutos golpeaba la puerta del baño para que me apurara, se puede decir que soy una persona bastante consciente y que no me enojo con facilidad amenos que se trate de lastimar a mis amigos o familia pero definitivamente las seis dela mañana no es un buen momento para molestarme. Me vestí rápidamente y solo pude agarrar una tostada de la mesa antes de que Seto prácticamente me arrastrara a la salida.
> 
> Según el reloj del carro eran las ocho, talvez me vía tardado mas de la cuenta en el baño aun así dudo que ella vaya a estar despierta a esas horas, si muy parecidos pero a la vez tan diferentes, a diferenta de Seto ella puede estar en la cama hasta las doce, pero lo mas importante en este momento es que esas rayas amarillas en la carretera me están dando mas sueño del que ya tengo. Siento como el carro se para de golpe y vista que estaba fija en las líneas se levanta para contemplar un bello vecindario donde la vecina chismosa que tanto le disgustaba a ella y a mi incluido esta regando su jardín, mas despacio Seto se detiene en la entrado de su casa y por lo que puedo apreciar su auto no esta voy a comentároslo a mi hermano pero algo me dice que ya se dio cuenta especialmente cuando aprieta el volante con mas fuerza. Aun así se baja del auto y como es mi costumbre lo sigo afortunadamente el dicho dice: el burro por delante y no por atrás, al fin llegamos y el introduce la llave correspondiente, francamente no se para que tanto formalidad si es que se muere por tumbar la puerta de repente me acuerdo de algo.
> 
> Seto.. la al….- muy tarde la alarma a sonado y por lo que veo a cambiado la contraseña así que en vez de utilizar la inteligencia de la cual mi hermano se caracteriza. Rompe de un puñetazo la alarma.
> 
> -Veamos que tiene- dice, hasta se oye como criminal. ¡Y si! Lo seguí prendemos las luces al ver que todo esta en completa oscuridad y vaya sorpresa con la que nos encontramos todo rastro de Seto a sido borrado, no hay fotos, ni nada y da la impresión de que la casa a sido limpiada de arriba abajo. Siento que entre mis pies algo se mueve afortunadamente solo es Neko, un gato blanco algo viejo que según ella lo tiene desde la edad de 8 años, francamente me sorprende que este vivo, como había dicho ni rastro de algún objeto de Seto, siento que el aire contenido en mi pecho sale en un suspiro de alivio al ver algunas fotos de ella y yo pero donde estaba Seto han sido cortadas, no se porque pero juraría que huelo humo.
> 
> Me dirigí a su habitación mientras mi hermano inspecciona el lugar y cual va siendo mi sorpresa.
> 
> -¡Seto ven rápido!- y en menos de un segundo atiende a mi llamado al igual que yo habré los ojos de sorpresa al ver la escena. Algunas camisas de Seto que había dejado ahí, según el cuando terminada manchada por algo cuando la visitaba, francamente yo creo que es por otra cosa mejor me callo porque me estoy poniendo rojo y no quiero que mi hermano me pregunte porque, como decía las camisas están en la bañera y por decirlo así están chamuscadas con varias marcas de una plancha atravesándolas, honestamente no creo que haya sido un accidente. Un sonido proveniente de la sala nos saca de nuestro asombro para ver que era el ruido ojala nos hubiéramos quedo ahí porque cuando entramos a la sala, un lobo de pelaje negro nos esperaba con sus colmillos resaltando y unos ojos amarillos negros brillando con ansiedad al ver a su futura cena y como dijo mi hermano en ese momento ¡A CORRER! Y así hago, salimos de la casa tropezándonos con varias cosas en el camino desafortunadamente no salimos por la puerta principal donde nos hubiera quedado mas cerca el auto sino por la trasera donde estaba el jardín.
> 
> Se preguntaran que rayos hace un lobo persiguiéndonos, recuerdan que les dije que el gato era suyo pues el lobo también, Seto se lo regalo después de un mes de noviazgo y a ella le encanto lo cuido desde que era un cachorro y prácticamente ignoro a Seto por dos semanas cosa que no agrado a mi hermano pero el animal ya tenia dueña y decir que la cuidaba como si le perteneciera era poco solo a pocas personas las dejaba acercárseles y a Seto no se porque le tiene un especial odio y a mi pues… no francamente no, seguramente como ella no esta ataca a quien fuera o peor aun le contó lo que mi hermano había hecho y le pidió que no lo dejara entrar porque a decir verdad es un animal muy listo y parece que entiende cada palabra que le dices lo tiene bien entrenado ahora no se si es una ventaja o desventaja.
> 
> MOMENTO…… me detengo de golpe si ella le pidió que atacara a Seto eso quiere decir que….. oigo a Seto gritarme que me mueva pero no le hago caso y como me lo supuse el animal pasa aun lado mío sin hacerme daño, me volteo para ver a mi hermano que con pesar veo que se a caído y el animal no esta dispuesto a detenerse y por mas que intento Seto no se lo puede quitar de encima y no es para menos me sorprende que no le haya hecho daño, por lo visto su intención es solo asustarlo. Corro hasta a el carro o a buscar ayuda lo que encuentre primero, y no se porque llegue enfrente de la casa de un vecino que apenas conozco dejando al carro atrás estoy apunto de tocar la puerta cuando oigo las sirenas de las patrullas. Sin saber porque me escondo en un arbusto aun lado de la entrada mientras observo como los vecinos curiosos salen a ver que a sucedido. Minutos depues veo como se llevan a mi hermano atado con esposas mientras el lobo lo sigue muy de cerca y una de las vecinas cuenta lo que vio a un oficial un poco mas calmado me acerco a interceder por mi hermano y a dar una explicación que seguramente me hubiera salido pésima tomando en cuenta el hecho de que aun me encuentro algo agitado.
> 
> -¡Oye tu no venias con ese tipo!- me dice un señor cuando me encuentro a unos cuantos metros de mi hermano.
> 
> -No, no lo conozco- digo- solo estoy aquí de paso- finalizo me doy media vuelta y me pierdo en la multitud.
> 
> Arrepentido me presento en la delegación para sacarlo la multa salio mas alto de lo debido, no es que fueran tranzan los de la jefatura pero por el alboroto que Seto armo despus de llegar a la comandancia me sorprende que no lo hayan encerrado de por vida.
> 
> -Hola- me dice una muchacha bastante bonita calculo que tiene mi edad.
> 
> -Hola- respondo embobado en sus ojos.
> 
> -Me llama Misha ¿Y tu?
> 
> -Mo..ku..ba- digo y un leve sonrojo aprese en mi rostro.
> 
> -¿Por qué te trajeron a ti?- pregunta.
> 
> -¿Perdón?- digo confundido.
> 
> -Yo me robe unas sopas de una tiendan me las estaban dando a mas del precio que tenían marcada ese tipo si que es pesado depuse de que mi mama es la que le hace la limpieza- me dice con cara frustrada y por primera vez me fijo que trae puestas unas esposas, ¡Oh perdona! Siempre hablo de mas dime porque te trajeron.
> 
> -No me trajeron, trajeron a mi hermano, estoy esperando a que o saquen- dijo e involuntariamente mis ojos llegan hasta su busto el cual a mi parecer esta muy cubierto pero bien proporcionado. ¡Otra vez perdón me estoy saliendo del relato pero que quieren soy un chico de 15 años mis hormonas están en pleno apogeo.
> 
> Los gritos ya conocido de Seto me sacan de mi embelesamiento.
> 
> -¡O por dios!- digo a nadie en particular y me voy sin despedirme de la chica.
> 
> -Seto- lo llamo y al fin deja de quejarse.
> 
> -Mokuba- me dice con cierto resentimiento y antes de que me reproche me apresuro a decir.
> 
> -La he visto salir- digo.
> 
> -¿Por donde?- pregunta apresurado señalo el lugar y veo como se marcha y voy detrás de el cuando logro llegar a la salida me quedo viéndolo con los ojos abiertos. Esta tratando de abrir su carro y no me refiero al nuestro ya que se lo llevaron detenido. Para colmo frente a la jefatura. ¡Adivinen que paso! ¡Exacto! Lo detuvieron y esta vez si levantaron cargos se preguntaron porque antes no lo habían hecho bueno es que la casa pertenecía a ella pero este carro… ehh… lo pondré así Seto se equivoco de carro. Si lo tienen retenido por tres días claro que lo puedo sacar pagando una modesta cantidad pero mientras el no se entere… de que eso es posible pues….. dejare que disfrute su estancia suficiente tuve con sacarlo la primera vez además de que sigo resentido por despertarme tan temprano ahora si me disculpan me iré a dormir en mi cómoda cama y regresare por el exactamente dentro de tres días y si me apiado de el dentro de dos, por cierto algo muy importante que se me olvidaba no les he dicho como se llama ella bien aquí les va su nombre es…………Adios…
> 
> No se crean, se llama Legna curioso nombre no creen bueno nos vemos cuando decida liberar a Seto o tal vez antes quien sabe, Nos vemos.
> 
> **Continuara…**
> 
> **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero su opinion.**
> 
> **atte:**
> 
> **AngieSBM**


	3. Capitulo 2

**NETHED:** Gracias, y no te preocupes tu Review vale por dos o mas, lamento decir que este Fic no va a trataras de Seto y Serenity pero como me gusta hacer todo lo posible para complacer a los lectores pues hice este capitulo referente a esta pareja, debo admitir que esa chica me agrada para Seto por supuesto además de mi. Bien te dejo y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Nye****-Aki :** Pues si, un lindo lobo mas adelante sabrás el porque de ese extraño regalo, además admitámoslo Seto se merecía quedar en la cárcel uno de los tantos sufrimientos que le hace pasar a la chica y a su hermano, por supuesto que no soy tan mala o tal vez si ya veremos.

**Mto**: Gracias me alegro que te guste a mi también me encantan esos dos, y en ternura pues no se sigo pensando que Mokuba lo es mas tal vez por ser mas chico que los demás, por cierto que bueno que te guste como recreo los pensamientos de Mokuba eso era una de mis principales preocupaciones meterse en la cabeza de un quinceañero no es fácil, eso o es que yo todavía no supero la etapa de la pubertad, en cuanto al nombre debo admitir que no es tan original como crees si te das cuenta esta un poco truqueado haber si adivinas que dice en realidad.

**Hannah Pegasus:** muy cierto se lo merece eso y mas pero aun no termino de torturarlo ttenlo por seguro.

**Guerrera lunar:** me alegra volver a verlos por aquí, sus comentarios me dan ánimos y si un lobo honestamente prefiero a los lobos que a los perros excepto a mi perrito peluche que en paz descanse creo que prefiero a todos los animales salvajes mas que a los domesticados quien sabe porque, los espero ver pronto por aquí y otra vez gracias por sus comentarios. Y en cuanto al nombre esta un poco truqueado así que si lo descifran lo que quiere decir que bueno pero si lo hacen no me maten ok. Bye.

**Kimmy Angy:** Hecho una furia sin duda así debió haber estado pero aun lo va a estar mas cuando se entere que Mokuba no lo quiso sacar a pesar de que podía Upss… me adelante un poco, bueno no importa, Me cobrare por Legna todo lo que Seto le hizo, nos vemos pronto Bye.

**El posible inicio de un amor que no duro para dar lugar a otro que perduro.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Doy vueltas de un lado a otro sin poder dormir, ya comí, trate de distraerme con el televisor pero no había nada interesante mas que un reportaje de focas realmente aburrido así, además de que los medios ya se enteraron del arresto de mi hermano en menos de media hora, pero se no es el problema sino los remordimientos que estoy sintiendo por dejarlo ahí, ¿porque tengo conciencia? ¿Por qué? Bien que tal si mientras y para distraerme les cuente como esos dos comenzaron, no mejor como se conocieron pero antes de llegar a ese punto les voy a decir quien ocupo el corazón de mi hermano antes de Legna o por lo menos eso creo yo:

Era el cumpleaños de Tea y yo fui quien llevo a mi hermano prácticamente a rastras esa ocasión, por supuesto que Yugi estaba ahí y es con el que mas o menos se llevaba Seto, por supuesto que no perdió la oportunidad de sacar de quicio a Joey.

-Muevete Wheeler, estorbas el paso- dijo tratando de acercarse a la mesa de bebidas.

-Así, pues debes ver por donde andas, no vaya a ser que.

-Joey- dijo, vamos no pelees es la fiesta de Tea y no creo que le haga muy feliz que discutas en su fiesta- esa era Serenity la hermana de Joey quien podía hacer con el lo que quisiera.

-Lo siento hermana- dijo viéndola a los ojos ella solo le sonrió.

-Vamos Kaiba puedes pasar- dijo asiendo un ademán para darle paso libre a las bebidas Seto no dijo nada solo se acerco mientras Joey iba a hablar con Mai, no supe ni yo ni nadie pero cuando nos dimos cuenta Seto esta hablando muy animadamente con Serenity, bueno en lo que se puede decir de el cuando digo animado.

Y antes de que Joey pudiera atacar a mi hermano, la pieza de una canción sonó, una lenta, afortunadamente Mai se interpuso en su camino para invitarlo a bailar, mientras un acalorado Yugi sacado por Tea bailaba muy pegado a el mientras yo veía a las parejas ir de un lado a otro debo de admitir que me sentí muy incomodo pero eso no es lo que mi importo cuando mi mirada se dirigió a mi hermano que estaba bailando con Serenity, como si fuera un acto de reflejo voltee hacia donde estaba Joey quien afortunadamente esta demasiado entretenido en los brazos de Mai, claro que eso no impidió que los otros dos pretendientes de la chica se quedaran con los brazos cruzados.

Tristan se acerco apresurado a la pareja seguido por Duke y como si de magia se tratase o quizás la suerte de mi hermano las luces se apagaron, solo se oían varias voces y una que otra cachetada.

-¡Serenity!- grito Joey.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- una voz desconocida para mi se oyó.

-¡Se fueron las luces!- dijo otra.

-¡Hagan algo!

-¡¿Alguien tiene una lámpara?!- que pregunta mas tonta pensé.

-¡Yo tengo!- bueno talvez no tanto, y así una luz pequeña se vio en todo el lugar además de unos cuantos encendedores.

-¡Seto!- grite en la oscuridad, pero sin moverme de mi lugar.

-¡Mokuba, ¿Dónde estas?!

-¡Aquí!- por supuesto eso no ayuda mucho si te encuentras en la oscuridad, una pequeña luz se acerco a mis ojos.

-¿Mokuba?- pregunto dudoso.

-Seto- dije feliz de encontrarlo o mas bien que el me encontrara, para mi sorpresa vi que venia agarrado de la mano de alguien mas.

-¿Serenity?- ahora era yo el que dudaba.

-Hola, Mokuba ¿estas bien?

-Si.

-No creo que tarden en arreglar esto es mejor que nos mantengamos juntos.

-¡Serenity!- era Joey ya me había olvidado francamente de el.

-¡Estoy bien Joey estoy con Seto!- a mi preferencia se hubiera quedado callada porque lo que siguió de eso fue un total show.

-¡¿Qué?!- por varias quejas pude comprobar que Joey se acercaba sin mucho éxito hacia donde se encontraba su hermana y supuse que sus otros pretendientes hacían lo mismo cuando escuche la voz de Tristan diciendo: Lo siento.

Supuse que ya estaba muy cerca y temí lo peor.

-¡FUEGO!- es grito si que me astuto mucho mas, la luz se hizo presente pero no como yo hubiera querido lo que comenzó como una llama proveniente de un encendedor ahora se encontraba devorando el mantel de una mesa y se extendía con mucha rapidez.

No supe en que momento me encontré corriendo agarrado de la mano de Seto que a la vez cogia la de Serenity por supuesto que todos los demás invitados corrían y gritaban tratando de hallar la salida, un torrente de agua o por lo menos eso me pareció a mi empezó a caer sobre nosotros dando por echo que el casino tenia sus prevenciones para un incendio, antes de cruzar la puerta puede escuchar el sonido de las ambulancias y bomberos acercándose, respire aliviado al encontrarme afuera soltando la mano de mi hermano me deje caer al suelo asegurándome de que nadie me pudiera pisar, levanté la vista y francamente casi me da un infarto, Serenity se aferraba a mi hermano como si de eso dependiera la vida en un momento ambos se miraron y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

La voz de Joey acercándose hizo que se separan y que la chica corriera hacia su hermano luego de que eso pasara y que Joey se tranquilizara vino otra situación.

-¡Que rayos hacías con mi herma!- grito para abalanzarse contra el pero Seto fue mas rápido y se hizo a un lado obligando al chico a caer en todo el cemento.

-Joey calmate, Seto ayudo a Serenity a salir eso es lo importante que tiene qué ver que haya bailado una pieza con ella.

-¿Qué?- con ayuda de Yugi, Tea y Mai lograron alejarlo lo suficiente para que no lo golpeara.

Dos días después Seto me llevo a un centro de videojuegos realmente no sabia porque sobre todo porque tenemos nuestro propio centro de video juegos abierto al publico pero una cabellera larga me dio la razón. ¿A que no saben quien era? ¿No? Una pista a Joey le daría un infarto si lo viera aquí. ¿No? Esta bien yo les digo, se trata de Serenity ya me había olvidado que tea comento que trabajaba aquí en vacaciones, ¿Casualidad? Yo no l lo creo estamos aquí por una razón, distraídamente Seto me da algo de dinero mas del que debería y me dice que me divierta y como no lo voy a hacer con lo que me dio olvidándome por completo de el me dirijo a las maquinas, después de un rato de aburrirme despistadamente observo lo que hace mi hermano, juraría que al salir de ahí no dejaba de reírme les diré porque.

Serenity tenia una mirada serena pero un leve sonrojo al igual que mi hermano, ella limpiaba una mesa mientras hablaba con el. Seto que estaba parado y se recargaba en la mesa con una sola mano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo y solo porque estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo, tartamudeaba mientras la invitaba a una cena esa noche, al igual que el avergonzada acepto y yo me retire cuando Seto se dirigía a buscarme cuando me encontró me hice el distraído pero en cuanto salimos me puse a reír como loco y Seto nunca supo porque, es noche me digo que tenia algo importante que hacer y no iba a poder estar en la cena, hice como si no me importará y me retire a mi cuarto pero por mi ventana vi como la limosina se marchaba, con una sonrisa Salí de mi cuarto indicando a un empleado al que le tengo mucha confianza me llevara hasta donde iba mi hermano, claro que antes hice una parada técnica en la casa de tea a la que había telefoneado pidiéndole que me acompañara y como ella estaba enterada de la cita estaba mas que dispuesta a acompañarme, nos encaminamos al restaurante que según Tea, Serenity  le había dicho cual era, se preguntaran ¿Cómo no se entero Joey? Han escuchado el termino los deseos de una mujer siempre son cumplidos por un hombre, bien pues Joey encajaba perfectamente en este contesto, justo ahora debía estar en el cine con Mai petición de la chicas y ella acepto encantada solo con la condición de que le lleváramos una fotografía por lo cual la traigo estos momentos en las manos una cámara de la mejor calidad de esas que usan los investigadores fue un regalo de Seto en navidad nunca se imagino que lo llegaría a usar para algo así, volviendo a la historia nos encontramos afuera del restaurante tratando de no ser descubiertos por la pareja o algún policía.

La cosa parecía realmente aburrida Seto se mantenía callado y sentí mantenía la vista en el plato era un hecho que los dos estaban nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

-Mokuba, mejor nos vamos ya se hace de noche y aquí no hay nada interesante- esa era la voz de Tea.

-Segura- dije mientras una sonrisa salía de mis labios, la chica vio a que me refería al fin algo de acción Seto le había cogido la mano a Serenity y un leve tono rosa se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Perfecto- dijo casi ahorcándome cuando intento quitarme los binoculares que tenia colgados del cuello.

-Espera- Le dije pasándoselos mientras yo enfocaba la cámara, pero eso fue lo único interesante que paso esa noche y las siguientes, sin duda alguna esos dos no era el uno para el otro, salieron una cuantas veces mas pero la cosa no funciono y a pesar de que secretamente Tea y yo intentamos hacer que funcionara fue un total fracaso pero afortunadamente los dos se llevan muy bien tal vez no consiguieron el amor pero definitivamente si un nuevo amigo.

Ya se que tal vez les resulto aburrido a decir verdad a mi también si hubo un tiempo después de que dejaron sus salidas en el que Seto estuvo bastante distraído pero nunca me dijo la razón y realmente no me intereso porque lo que empezó a sentir por Legna si me lo contó desde un principio aunque debo admitir que sigo esperando que me cuente que paso con Serenity a pesar de que lo se todo en fin, Serenity estuvo  de acuerdo en que ellos dos no iban a funcionar como pareja eso fue hace aproximadamente tres años un año depuse Legan llego a la compañía Kaiba como científica resultando ser un verdadero reto para  mi hermano porque realmente no fue amor a primera vista como quizás supusieron la chica era de armas tomar y aun lo es incluso me atrevo a decir que en un principio apenas y se toleraban pero como dicen que del odio al amor solo ahí un paso, pero para ellos fue de un golpe al hospital solo ahí un paso, esa historia se las contare mañana porque realmente ando muerto de sueño así que si me disculpan me voy a dormí, arropándome cierro los ojos y  yo me duermo.

**Continuara….**

Hola, se preguntaran porque salgo con esta pareja bueno fue gracias a un Review que se me ocurrió poner un poquito de esta pareja que a mi parecer es fantástica pero que simplemente no se pudo, en el próximo capitulo Mokuba se encargara de contarles sobre la otra relación de Seto, Nos vemos y no dejen de decirme como les pareció. Por cierto no voy a actualizar posiblemente en dos semanas que es el tiempo que voy a tener exámenes porque sino serian tres y francamente no me quiero ir a extra, espero que me comprendan nos vemos y hasta la próxima vez.


	4. Capitulo 3

**NETHED****: **yo creí que con el capitulo anterior estarías en paz pero por lo visto no, ya no puedo poner a Serenity con seto pero te aseguro que volverá a aparecer, sabes que no le voy a dejar las cossa fáciles a Seto y la ¨ex.novia¨ tiene que volver a aparecer.

**Kimmy Angy****:** Yo también espero que me vaya bien, y como esperabas aquí esta como comenzó todo entre esta parejita, je, je, nada bien como veras.

**Guerrera lunar****:** Me alegra tenerlos de vuelta mientras no se maten entre los dos mejor, por cierto se nota que no odias a tea ¿Verdad? Seguramente es mi imaginación una pregunta ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? No es que yo la tenga en un pedestal pero parece ser la única que tendrá la oportunidad e estar con Yugi, de eso el pobre no se escapa, je, je ni en este fic. Bueno gracias por su apoyo en los exámenes y haber como me va.

**Rex:** No hay problema, Chao.

**El Comienza de la historia.**

Vaya después de todo el sueño me hacia falta y me abrió el apetito así que en estos momentos estoy decidiéndome entre los Waffles, el pan con mermelada o los huevos cosidos una decisión realmente difícil, bien un poco de todo para que los otros alimentos no se ofendan.

Esta bien no los hago esperar les voy a contar como fue posible que Seto y Legna se conocieron en un principio pero les puedo asegurar que no fue un comienzo muy romántico, pero vale la pena contarlo haber como sucedió mm.. así,

Fue aproximadamente ehh... hace mucho tiempo Seto y yo nos dirigíamos a entrevistar a un futuro empleado según nos dijeron un excelente científico que tenia apenas cinco años ejerciendo pero que era realmente bueno en su trabajo íbamos con prisa a paso acelerado se nos había hecho tarde y no era costumbre de el retrasarse, yo casi corría, para el era paso acelerado pero para mi era un maratón de carreras. En una vuelta Seto termino en el suelo junto con una chica que iba vestida de azul de pelo castaño.

-Disculpe- dijo la joven sin dirigirse a nadie porque como pude ver aun tenia los ojos cerrados, rápidamente corrí a auxiliarla.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunte al ver como se sobaba la cabeza.

-Si- dijo con un tono delicado que mas tarde me desconcertó.

-Que gente mas descuidada- ese fue Seto, la mirada calida que me había dedicado la chica cambio por completo unos ojos café claro miraron a mi hermano con cierto odio, yo no supe que decir pero por lo visto ella si.

-Tiene razón los tontos deambulan por este lugar sin un letrero pegado ¿No cree?- y sin decir mas se soltó de mi mano y se marcho en dirección contraria.

-Que tonta- dijo molesto.

-Creo que fuiste muy grosero Seto.

-Debió ser mas cuidadosa.

-Tu también- dije y el sabia que estaba en lo cierto pero su orgullo en esos momentos llegaba muy alto.

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina, según la secretaria la visita se fue hace unos tres minutos diciendo que regresara mas tarde, de por si Seto ya estaba enojado y saber que había llegado tarde además de que su cita se había ido no ayudaba mucho.

Abría pasado una hora desde ese incidente cuando Marlene anuncio que la visita había regresado, Seto lo hizo pasar y por poco se va para atrás al ver quien era, la misma chica con la que se había tropezado lo miraba altivamente y podría jurara que hasta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenos días- dijo y se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró ósea el que estaba al lado mío, se volteo a verme me dedico una sonrisa muy diferente a la que le dedico a Seto- buenos días- en su voz no se notaba burla sino que fue un saludo amable.

Buenos días- dijo Seto sentándose en su propio asiento -¿Usted es?

-Legna Yakinstan, mucho gusto usted debe ser Seto Kaiba.

-Yo esperaba a...

-¿Un hombre? Que poca imaginación tienen.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? Es muy joven para...

-yo diría lo mismo de usted no es muy joven para ser presidente de la compañía- golpe bajo eso callo definitivamente a mi hermano.

-Bien- dijo Seto abriendo el expediente que la chica le había entregado.

-¿Graduada de la universidad?

-En una de las mejores de Francia me atrevo a decir, hice mi posgrado en Alemania, donde trabaje por dos años mas tarde me....

-Si lo se, tengo su expediente- dijo cortado bruscamente a la chica pero para ser francos ustedes creen que se iba a quedar así.

-Pues no parece, sabe debería investigar a sus empleado antes de llamarlos por lo menos para saber su genero.

-¿Quién dijo que usted era mi empleada? Todavía no pienso contratarla.

-Pues le recomiendo que se apure porque tengo otra entrevista a las dos y no pienso perder mi tiempo.

-¿Quien le digo que me podía hablar así?- as cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

-o mismo le digo cuidado con su voz esa no la manera de dirigirse a una señorita.

-¿Y quien le digo a usted que lo era?- si definitivamente feas.

- Pues usted no es que digamos un caballero, y lo comprobé desde la mañana en cambio este jovencito es sin duda todo un caballero- dijo volteando a verme- -¿Tienes novia porque yo no?- es poco decir que me puse rojo ella soltó una pequeña risa y agrego- es broma, no soy una pervertida te lo aseguro- alboroto mi cabello, eso siempre hace que me enoje ni a Seto le permito eso pero con ella me quede callado afortunadamente el rubor de mi rostro disminuyo.

-Seguimos con la entrevista o va a seguir coqueteando con mi hermano.

-¿Es tu hermano?- me pregunto solo conteste con un leve asentimiento de cabeza- tu eres mucho mas lindo que el- me dijo, vaya por lo que pensé ese iba a ser mi color permanente por unos cuantos días mas.

-Seguimos..

-Si, claro, ¿me va a contratar o no?- Seto se mordió la lengua para no decir otras cosas y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo la chica era necesaria, especialmente que uno de sus mejores empleados se retiraba pero para colmo de el la chica terminaría teniendo el puesto de jefa en su respectivo departamento.

-Si- dijo tragándose su orgullo, ella sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-En ese caso, Señor Seto Kaiba es un placer trabajar con usted- eso si saco de sitio a mi hermano quien por inercia extendió la mano.

-¿Cuando empiezo?

-Ahora mismo- dijo- le enseñare las instalaciones- la verdad fue realmente raro Seto no acostumbraba a dar ese tipo de ofrecimientos a menos que fuera alguien realmente importante.

Recorrimos casi todas las instalaciones incluso en las que ella no trabajaría, hambrientos nos dirigimos a la oficina, a el no le gusta comer con los empleados no es que sea racista ni nada por el estilo solo que no lo cree conveniente. Pedimos la comida algo que yo agradecí mucho, platique con la chica la mayor parte del tiempo resulto ser muy divertida y agradable como lo pensé cuando la vi la primera vez y bastante inteligente porque menciono cosas que yo no entendía en cambió Seto pareció entenderla a la perfección y después de la pequeña fricción que tuvieron esa mañana esa tarde hablaron hasta de lo que no.

Al día siguiente me levante sorpresivamente muy temprano y alcance a Seto antes de que partiera a el también le sorprendió ya que por lo general lo alcanzaba en la compañía. Ya en la empresa me separe de mi hermano sin que el se diera cuenta y me dirigí hacia los laboratorios.

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- la voz de uno de los empleados hizo que levantara la cabeza cuando llegue al lugar.

-Busco a Legna...- pero antes de terminar una voz me llamo.

-Mokuba- me sonrió y se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla- hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No estoy bien solo venia a saludarte.

-En eso caso, ven vamos te enseñare lo que estamos haciendo- cabe decir que esa mañana me divertí mucho aunque no salimos a ningún lugar pero era interesante hablar con ella, era muy paciente con los demás, y hacia todo lo posible para que nada resultara en un error.

-¡Bien chicos, Creo que es hora de comer!

-Pero aun no terminamos- se quejo uno de ellos.

-Pero si no comen terminaran muertos de hambre como yo y no trabajaran, así que ¡A comer!- si que tenia energías.

-Pero el señor Kaiba.

-El no esta aquí, además están a mi cargo, si tiene un problema se dirige conmigo no con ustedes ¿Entendido?

-Pero...

-¿Qué te parece Mokuba si me enseñas algún restaurante interesante de aquí?

-Yo conozco uno que no queda muy lejos.

-Era la misma voz del que me pregunto que quería cuando llegue.

-En serio, perfecto, te parece Mokuba- solo asentí- entonces a comer.

El restaurante no era precisamente elegante pero definitivamente servían una comida deliciosa.

-Señorita Yakinstan definitivamente usted tiene muchas engrías para el trabajo- dijo el muchacho.

-Tu crees, mmm... no francamente creo que tenia mas prisa por salir a comer que por trabajar- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras probaba bocado- mm.. esto esta delicioso, por cierto llámame Legna.

-Pero...

-Vamos, no te pasara nada- sonrió.

-Esta bien.

Regresamos a la compañía una hora después muy satisfechos, solo para encontrarnos con la cara de Seto en la entrada del laboratorio con cara de pocos amigos (La de siempre, ji, ji, si se que es mi hermano)

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Comiendo- respondí, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Dónde fuiste?

-A un restaurante, con nosotros- Legna intervino.

-No te pregunte a ti- es increíble como pasan de hablarse mal a hablarse bien y viceversa.

-Pues andaba con nosotros no veo el problema.

-El problema es que, sigo sin preguntarte a ti además, deberías estar trabajando si mal no recuerdo.

-Por si nos sabias existen leyes laborales y si mal no recuerdo mi hora de comida es a la una como la de todos los demás.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver su deber es terminar a tiempo.

-Y el suyo no estorbar el camino porque ya se me hace tarde, así que- dijo asiendo a un lado a Seto que tenia los brazos cursados, no pudo evitar el empuje de la chica ni tampoco su orgullo ser pisado.

-No creo haberle dado la libertad para faltarme al respeto.

-Ni yo recuerdo habérsela negado- y sin mas se retiro seguido por Alan.

-Seguí a Seto hasta la oficina, no me hablo en todo el camino ni cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, la limosina esperaba me acerque corriendo pero pude escuchar una conversación que mi hermano también oyó.

-Hasta luego Legan.

-Adiós Alan.

-Adiós, oye a donde vas el estacionamiento esta por acá.

Lo se pero no tengo auto.

-¿No?

-No, como me acabo de mudar pues, no vi la necesidad de traérmelo para este país.

-Te llevo.

-No te moleste, no quiero incomodarte.

-No seas tonta, vamos ya casi son las nueve no vaya a ser que te pase algo.

-Si tanto insiste.

-Bueno necesito meritos con la jefa- ella solo rió y se dirigió al auto que yo había abordado esa tarde, no supe porque mi vista se dirigió hacia mi hermano que no dejaba de verlos y parecía enojado, entonces lo pude ver, ¿Seria cierto? O estaría solo alucinaciones mías. ¿Seto estaba celoso?

-No eso era imposible, vamos hablábamos de mi hermano, pero esa mirada vaya cuantas veces la vi entre Duke y Tristan que me pareció tan familiar.

El golpe de la puerta de la limosina al cerrarse me hizo darme cuenta que Seto ya tenia planeado irse con migo o sin mi así que me apresure al auto mientras veía como uno blanco con dos pasajeros se marcha mientras una chica sonreía por algo.

Bueno, creo que ahí fue donde empezaron las cosas, no muy bien pero que se podría esperar de esos dos que tenían el orgullo en las nubes, por supuesto que estaba celoso y lo supe poco después, claro que aquí no termina la historia ahora mi hermano tenia un contrincante, por supuesto primero estaba admitir que le gustaba la chica, dicen que polos opuestos se atraen pero ellos eran mas bien polos muy parecidos apunto de estrellarse, cuando mi hermano admitiera que la chica le gustaba seria un gran paso lo otro estaba ver si a ella le gustaba mi hermano.

Las cosas no serian sencillas, y por supuesto que lo comprobé de las peores formas posibles, les digo algo nunca intenten hacer de cupido y menos si se parecen a esos dos porque terminaran perdiendo la cordura,

Bien el desayuno a estado excelente, que are ahora, talvez otra siesta si al cabo los deberes los puedo hacer otro día.

-Mokuba- ¡Oh por Dios! Que esa voz que no sea de quien creo, cierro los ojos rogando no escucharla nuevamente- Mokuba- no pude ser estoy alucinando- Mokuba- vuelve a llamar bien, doy la vuelta are como si no escuchara la voz e iré a encerarme en mi cuarto. ¡Plan frustrado! ¿Por quien? Por una mano que sostiene mi hombro con fuerza, abro los ojos, ¡Rayos no era mi imaginación!

-Je, hola Seto ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-No sabes lo que me paso- me dice con una calma sorprendente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto haciéndome el inocente.

-Pues resulta que me encerraron en la cárcel por tres días, y no me dejaron hablar con ninguna abogado ¿Sabes porque?- me encojo los hombros rogando que no me haya descubierto.

-Yo tampoco sabia, pero logre sobornar a un guardia para que me permitiera hacer una llamada- voy a tener que levantar una queja a ese idiota.

-En serio, yo no escuche el teléfono.

-Porque resulta que no te hable a ti.

-¿Por qué?- ahora si tengo curiosidad.

-Veras, escuche el curioso rumor que mi propio hermano se negó a pagar la fianza además de que le impidió a mis abogados acercárseme.

-¡Oh!- definitivamente estoy en problemas.

-Si ¡Oh!, antes de que empiece a gritarte me puedes decir porque hiciste eso.

-Pues.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre Mokuba, mantenerme encerrado ahí cuando estoy apunto de perder a Legna?- bien si el esta enojado yo estoy furioso hora de aclarar todo.

-Mira- digo soltándome de sus brazos- Ya dije que era tu culpa que esto sucediera, te lo tenias merecido, por poco yo también termino en la cárcel y de por si entras a su casa como si no supieras que no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas y para colmo otra vez por tus impulsos vas y abres un carro como si de un loco se tratarse y no era de ella como te diste cuenta- termine de hablar agitadamente, su mirada cambio- además no se va ir a ningún lado, porque sus documentos están con nosotros debido a un problema de papeleo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me sorprendes Mokuba cada vez te pareces mas a mi.

-Lo tomo como un halago o un insulto, bien, bien me callo- dije al ver su cara- por cierto ¿Quién te saco?

-Hola Mokuba- la voz de Yugi, no vi cuando entro.

-Hola Yugi.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer para recuperar a Legna?- la voz de Yugi se volvió a oír, por lo menos ya teníamos un poco de ayuda.

-Vamos- dijo y tanto yo como Yugi lo seguimos sin chistear ¿A dónde? Eso lo averiguaran en el siguiente capitulo.

**Continuara.....**

Por fin termine, sabia que no me iba poder contener, me e pasado toda la semana haciéndome mensa y no e estudiado como debería ni siquiera un poco, pero espero que haya valido la pena, ojala disfruten su viernes trece no se ustedes pero por acá se considera que este día es de mala suerte ¿Por qué? Exactamente no se, para mi que por tantas películas, pero yo lo considero de buena suerte, será porque no creo tanto en las supersticiones, bien si creo pero siempre me gusta llevar la contra, aquí abajo les dejo una idea media loca, que hice....

En el estacionamiento de la corporación Kaiba Angie pone trata de cerrar la cajuela de un coche blanco.

Hola, Angie- dice Mokuba cuando cierra por completo la cajuela.

Mo..kuba.. je, je, que sorpresa, ¿Cómo estas?- dice nerviosa.

Bien, por cierto no has visto a mi hermano- pregunta con inocencia.

Yo, je, je, no para nada- algo se escucha en la cajuela parece ser un quejido, como si alguien estuviera dentro y tratara de gritar.

¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto.

Ruido, ¿Qué ruido?- pregunto mientras sudaba y desabrocho el primer botón de mi blusa.

Ese, el que viene de tu cajuela.

Ahh, ese- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- No es nada, solo que a estado fallando. Dijo mientras le daba un patada y decía- cállate.

Pero si esta apagado, traes las llaves en las manos- dijo señalándolas.

Esque... esque... es un nuevo modelo, si, si eso es un nuevo modelo, solo que esta fallando, tu sabes estas cosas nuevas que inventan y entre mas modernas mas deficientes- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Si, tienes razón bueno me voy haber si encuentro a Seto- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Si, suerte- le grito- fiuu.. por poco- los golpes se vuelven a escuchar- espera un poco mas, pronto estaremos solos.

Plaf.. Mmmm.... Plaf...- se enciende el motor, Angie se marcha mientras que en la cajuela.... Un muy desesperado Seto intenta por todos los medios escapar del lugar, esta atado de pies y manos y amordazado.

¿Qué le are al pobre de Seto? Solo yo lo se (Risa macabra)


	5. Capitulo 4

**NETHED** Si soy mala y me gusta, haré sufrir a Seto hasta que se me queme el cerebro lo de Seto y Serenity lo haré pero para eso falta un tiempo porque ando atrasada con unos fics de Harry Potter.

**Nye-Aki :** Hola, que padre yo solo tengo una semana de vacaciones pero con que sigas dejándome comentarios de vez en cuando me basta.

**Guerrera lunar** Hoy averiguaras donde esta Legna , y gracias echarme suerte ¡No reprobé VIVA!, ya no te entretengo porque en verdad me e tardado en actualizar.

Como era de suponerse es a la casa de Legna a donde nos dirigimos, en el auto de Yugi que desafortunadamente lo esta conduciendo Seto ¿Por qué digo desafortunadamente? Lo pondré así, este delicioso desayuno no va seguir mas en mi estomago si seguimos con estaba velocidad.

-¡Esta en rojo!- grita Yugi desesperado cuando ve muy cerca el carro yo prefiero cerrar los ojos, no oigo choque solo el sonido de lo claxon, por lo que vuelvo a abrirlos, volteo a atrás y no, no hubo accidente. Nos estacionamos en el vecindario ya conocido todo parece normal Seto ya tiene en mente bajarse cuando Yugi lo detiene.

-Espera, primero calmate no vaya a cometer la misma tontería de la otra vez- que sabias palabras, seguramente vio lo que sucedió por televisión porque yo si lo vi. Haciendo caso Seto respira profundamente cuando su vista se queda calvada en un lugar fijo, curioso levanto la vista y vaya mi sorpresa con lo que veo un hombre de unos 25 años cabello agarrado por una coleta en short y sin camisa riega el jardín, mientras que el Max el lobo lo observa muy tranquilamente y no parece ser el único, una que otra vecina observaba.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- logra decir mi hermano en su tono de enojo.

-Talvez es un empleado- se atrevió a decir Yugi no muy convencido y realmente ninguno de los tres lo esta.

-No lo creo- dice mi hermano, yo tampoco lo creo pero se me hace muy conocido de alguna parte pero no recuerdo.

-El desayuno esta listo- esa voz es de Legna y en efecto ella es la que grito su cabeza se asoma por una de las ventas de la planta baja.

-Ya voy- grita el muchacho, Legna le lanza un beso y eso es mas que suficiente para que mi hermano se lance contra el, creo que el pobre no se dio cuenta cuando recibió el golpe en el rostro yo y Yugi salimos corriendo para tratar de detenerlos, no quiero que mate a Tom, si se llama Tom ya me acorde donde lo había visto en una foto que me mostró Legna, pero que relación tenia con el. ¡Oh por Dios!

-Seto detente- le grito pero no me hace caso, la pelea sigue y por lo visto Tom ya se esta defendiendo- es su primo- en un ultimo intento de detenerlo, afortunadamente se detiene a tiempo, pero hubiera preferido que se tirara al suelo porque en algún momento llego Legna al lugar para plantarle un sonoro golpe en el ojo izquierdo haciéndolo caer al césped, seto se queda aturdido al ver lo que sucedió mientras el otro sujeto un mantiene una posición de pelea y respira agitadamente.

-¿Quién es este tipo Legna?- pregunta el sujeto molesto.

-Un idiota, el que me dejo plantada en mi propia boda, al que dije que no quería volver a ver en toda mi vida- dice recalcando las ultimas palabras mirando fijamente a mi hermano.

-Con que eres tu- dice con una sonrisa y con intenciones de golpearlo.

-Mokuba, Yugi- dice al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, si se preguntan donde esta Seto, sigue tirado en el césped tratando de asimilar las cosas.

-Hola- decimos al uniso.

-¿Quieren desayunar?- pregunta con una sonrisa, la verdad es que ya estoy lleno pero un poco mas no le hace daño a nadie, asiento con a cabeza, Yugi hace lo mismo.

-Vamos- y sin decir mas se dirige a la casa, yo la sigo Yugi también al igual que Tom, las vecinas y vecinos admitámoslo los hombres también somos chismosos.

Honestamente ya me había olvidado de Seto cuando entre a la casa, me pregunte si lo dejaría entrara, el golpe de la puerta cerrarse y los gritos de mi hermano me confirman que no lo dejo entrar. Nos ofrece asiento.

-¿Tu eres Tom?- pregunto sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

-Así es- me dice sorprendido.

-Entonces lo recordaste Mokuba.

-Me podrían explicar- dice Yugi .

-Lo que pasa es que yo le había mostrado a Mokuba una foto de Tom mi primo- dice mientras deposita un plato en su lugar.

-Ya veo, ¿Por qué no nos halaste de el?- pregunta.

-No les hablaste de mi- dice aparentando enojo.

-Lo siento, se me a deber pasado.

-Muy graciosa.

-Siempre.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que se escuchan afuera junto con los ladridos desayunamos gustosamente platicando cosas triviales aun no me atrevo a preguntarle por ---Seto.

-¿Sigues enojada con Seto?- digo todos se quedan en silencio, me gustaría saber como rayos salieron esas palabras de mi boca, ella suspira.

-Si, supongo que sigo molesta, pero no lo odio no podría- eso ultimo lo dice con tono melancólico que me estremece- talvez debería hablar con el, no e sabido sus razones por las cual falto- dice yo solo trago saliva estoy seguro que si le digo ahora si lo va a odiar, pero bien tarde o temprano lo tiene que saber y es mejor que lo haga yo que alguien que invente un sin fin de cosas. Al terminar el relato mantiene los ojos cerrados, se da la vuelta y llega hasta la ventana para observa como el lobo lanza mordías y ladridos a mi hermano la abre yo me tapo los oídos.

-Seto Kaiba eres el ser mas despreciable de todo el mundo ¡un duelo de moustros!- grita para cerrar la ventana furiosamente apenas si se despide de nosotros para desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan intentare calmarla- nos dice, ambos nos despedimos y salimos del lugar, se nota que la gabardina de mi hermano no se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

-Seto vamonos- grito y como si le hablara al animal en vez de a mi hermano se detiene para entrar a la casa por la parte trasera, molesto se acerca nosotros echando llamas mientras nos insulta y entra al carro.

-Dejarme ahí, con el animal ese- empieza- ustedes como si nada entrando a desayunar- luego me grita como loca.

-Eso es porque le dije porque la dejaste plantada- frena en seco.

-No lo sabia- dice temeroso- creí, creí.

creíste muchas cosas Seto ahora te enfrentas a algo peor.

-Creo que vas a tener que volverla a conquistar- Seto traga saliva, como se imaginaran no fue nada fácil y menos habiendo otro hombre de por medio.

Al día siguiente después de que Legna se marcho con Alan para nuestra sorpresa llego junto con el, y no pude evitar hacérselo notar a Seto quien se enojo y no me hablo en lo que esto del día en realidad a mi no me importo decidí hacer lo mismo que e día anterior y me fui con ellos a comer.

-Legna que te parece si vamos a la feria el sábado- escuche decir a Alan.

-mmm... me parece una excelente idea.

-¿Que me dices tu Mokuba te nos unes?- pregunto, me sorprendió eso creí que quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

-Si- dije emocionado hace tanto que no iba. Nos topamos con seto mientras caminábamos al laboratorio.

-Señorita Yakinstan la puedo ver un momento en mi oficina a solas- eso sin duda iba dirigido hacia Alan pero la mirada hacia mi así que me fui con el hasta el laboratorio, bueno hasta mitad de camino, porque me desvié hasta la oficina de seto.

-¿por lo que veo ya se esta acoplando al lugar?- dice desde su asiento.

-Pues si, todos resultaron ser muy amables.

-No lo dudo, a pesar de ser su segundo día, hoy que me dirigí a buscar a mi hermano al comedor escuche comentarios muy positivos de usted.

-En serio.

-Yo no miento.

-Señor Kaiba no dudo que me haya hablado para felicitarme pero estoy segura que esa no es la única razón- dice mientras las mejillas de mi hermano se tornan rosadas.

-Si.. bueno...- esto debería ser una broma ¿Esta tartamudeando? ¿Seria capaz?- ¿Qué hará este sábado?- entre todos los días de la semana y entre todos los meses tenia que escoger este.

-Iré a la feria.

-Sola- pregunta volviendo a su tono serio.

-No en realidad iré con Mokuba- su cara se tranquiliza- y con Alan- para volver a descomponerse- ¿Quiere venir con nosotros? O es algo del trabajo si es así puedo posponer las cosas.

-No, no es nada importante- dice- puede retirarse- note que Legna no entendió la actitud de mi hermano cuando me lo contó era eso o aparentaba no darse cuenta, lo importante es que me divertí mucho ese día, seto no nos acompaño.

La siguiente semana el lunes, vi estacionado un carro celeste, uno de los mejores egun me contó un amigo cuando se lo comente.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte cuando lo vi pero mi hermano no me respondió. Entramos a la compañía y como era mi costumbre en los últimos días me dirigí al laboratorio.

-Hola, Alan.

-Hola Mokuba, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Lo de costumbre- dije sin darle importancia, y me dirigí hasta Legna.

-¿Qué haces?- ella volteo a verme cuando noto que le hablaba.

-Hola Mokuba, estoy intentando que esa maquina funcione, esta nueva maquina que quiere tu hermano tiene muchas complicaciones- me dice volviendo la viste hasta el artefacto- ¡Cuidado con eso!- una pequeña explosión se escucha en el lugar.

-Estas bien- me pregunta, apenas me doy cuenta que me a protegido con su cuerpo.

-Si.

-Están bien- Pregunta a los que estaban mas cerca del lugar, después de asegurarnos que no había nadie herido Legna se tomo la liberta de darles el día libre, era claro que nadie estaba seguro si quedarse o irse sobre todo sabiendo el carácter de mi hermano.

-¿No te vas a casa Alan?

-No, te ayudare aquí, además necesitas transporte.

-Yo también ayudo.

-Seguro Mokuba, claro.

-Señorita Yakinstan- esa era Marlene que se asomo por la puerta.

-Si.

-El señor Kaiba quiere hablar con usted.

-Sabes para que.

-No, pero esta furioso se entero que dio lo que resta del día a los empleados.

-Bien, voy enseguida- asintiendo Marlene se marcha.

-Ustedes sigan con esto, ya vuelvo- dice mientras se marcha, espero unos minuto.

-¿a dónde vas?- me pregunta Alan.

-A ver que pasa.

-Se van a dar cuenta...- me dice.

-No si sabes por donde ir- le digo con cierto tono.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro.

-Llegamos hasta la recepción de a oficina de Seto.

-Marlene, pásame el teléfono- digo arrimando una silla, Alan me imita, tomo el teléfono y con un pequeño truco que me enseño seto...

-¿Cómo se le ocurre dar permiso de salir sin mi autorización?- le azote se sus manos contra el escritorio se oye.

-Soy su jefe, tengo toda la autorización del mundo.

-Usted solo es la jefa del departamento, eso no le dad derecho a...

-Eso me da todo el derecho del mundo y mas si hubo una explosión.

-Eso era algo que se podía arreglar en cualquier momento.

-Yo no quiero ser la causante de ninguna muerte.

-Ni yo, pero no me ve viendo dar el día a todo mundo por algo así.

-Pues a mi si y si quiere hasta les doy el día libre hasta el próximo año- hasta este punto no era necesario ocupar el teléfono para oír ya se escuchaba los gritos.

-No se atreverá.

-Pruébeme.

-Grr...- eso daba la discusión por terminada, así que me atreví a entrar.

-Interrumpo.

-No, Mokuba pasa- me dice con una sonrisa- algo mas señor, o me puede retirar.

-Si, tengo otro asunto- dice tirandose en el sillón.

-Dígame- de el cajón seto acá unas llaves y las pone en el escritorio.

-¿Y esto?- pregunta mientras las coge.

-Son de su carro, esta estacionado, su lugar tiene su nombre escrito- la cara de Legna era todo un poema y la de seto estaba empezando a teñirse de rojo.

-¿Mi...Mio?

-si- confirma.

-Yo, yo, gracias- logra decir.

-Bien eso es todo- dice mientras rodea el escritorio para acercarse a ella- y por favor, deje de darse tantas libertades- le dice con voz cansada.

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada.

-Con que lo intente es un gran avance.

-Lo se- dice mientras se pone de pie- y señor Kaiba, gracias- como mi hermano es un poco as alto y aunque traiga tacones no lo alcanza, se pone de puntitas para depositar un beso en su mejilla, para luego marcharse.

-Te gusta- le afirmo.

-Si- me dice, afortunadamente desconecte el teléfono ante de llegar aquí.

-En ese caso tienes competencia- le digo y se me queda viendo extrañado.

-Porque dices eso.

-Tu sabes porque- y al recordarlo su cara que era roja por la vergüenza cambia a enojo.

**Continuara.......**

Hola, siento la tardanza pero a sido una batalla completa con mi hermano para poder conseguir la computadora, intentaré no tardar tanto.


	6. Capitulo 5

NETHED: claro que Seto va a sufrir ja como si se fuera a quedar impune, cambiando de tema mis parejas favoritas son Draco/ Hermione, SS/HG entre otras las historias las puedes encontrar en la pagina que esta arriba en mi perfil.

Akire Rosales: Gracias, espero que este les guste y lo de seto en la cajuela en realidad soy yo no Legna quien se lo lleva, digamos que era algo así como una locura que hace rato traía en mente pero la continuara pero no en este capitulo.

Guerrera lunar: En realidad se hace la desentendía, vamos que mujer no lo hace cuando trata de conseguir algo a veces resulta la mejor forma, pobre Seto hoy si que va a sufrir, je, je, bien no me emociono mi comp. Por el momento esta a salvo de las garras de mi hermano pero no se cuanto durara.

Kimmy Angy: Para conquistarla aun le falta y mas con lo que sucede en este capitulo y lo de las clases lo entiendo a la perfección o estoy Oviedo en estos momentos asi que se a que te refieres suerte con tus clases.

Yuna Aoki: Me alegro que hayas encontrado algo que no tenga yaoi y mas aun que sea mi fic, no te niego que no me gusten ese tipo de fics pero si incluye a Seto me muero, no lo veo en esa situaciones asi que prefiero no investigar mucho de este personaje con otro, bien te dejo para que leas el capitulo y haber que te parece.

**Capitulo 5.**

Vaya el día en verdad era caluroso y para colmo a seto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de trabajar al aire libre aunque creo que sus intenciones eran otras, yo me lance a la piscina empezándome a relajar, el lugar era suficientemente amplio, recordé momentos gratos que había pasado en ese lugar junto con Legna y demás empleados.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el ultimo intento de seto por hacerse notar por la joven científica pero parece que sus mejores intentos se veían opacados por su empleado, si el ofrecía un aumento el otro una rosa, uno una casa el otro una sonrisa, parecía que la chica no se impresionaba con nada por mas valioso que fuera era muy poco comparado con una simple rosa, lo peor de todo es que los murmullos y chismes ya estaban llenando todo el lugar, era evidente que el presidente tenia preferencia por cierta chica y no parecía disimularlo muy bien, lo lograron comprobar en una conversación accidental.

-Te lo juro y se dice por ahí que hasta le compro una casa.

-En serio a mi ni siquiera me da las gracias.

-Pues fíjate que lo peor del caso es que ella parece tratarlo como basura.

-A que te refieres.

-Pues veras le grita, le insulta y creo que una vez lo abofeteo.

-En serio.

-Si, pero sabes que es aun peor que eso.

-Hay mas- dijo con asombro su compañera solo asintió.

-Alan anda interesado en ella.

-Que, ese muchacho pero si es un primor.

-Lo se, qué suerte tiene ya quisiera que por lo menos me pelara a mi una vez- dijo con desilusión.

-Te entiendo- apoyo la otra con un suspiro para luego tomar rumbo desconocido.

Y a decir verdad las cosas no estaban tan herradas, seto le había conseguido una casa que la chica se negó a aceptar después de lo del carro pero accedió después de que alguien le dijo que era algo común en seto cuando se trataba de empleados de alto rango, el portador de la información, un chico al que se le pago muy bien por decir tal información y a pesar de eso Legna si parecía ignorarlo olímpicamente hablando lo trataba bien, saludo, despedida pero nada mas, en cambio con Alan un beso con abrazo en forma de saludo al igual que el de despedida, una rosa cada mañana y honestamente no sabia que seto les pagara tanto para darse esos lujos pero pareció que eso bastaba para hacer a la chica feliz y en cuanto a la cachetada......... sucedió así......

-Me quiere decir que va a despedir a una de mis mejores empleadas señor Kaiba.

-Ya le dije que no solo le daré un plazo de descanso de dos meses y nada mas.

-Eso no es suficiente.

-Y usted como sabe eso si no es mama.

-Usted tampoco.

-Es mi decisión.

-Y es mi empleada y no voy a permitir que la pobre venga a trabajar teniendo un bebe en casa.

-Eso es asunto de ella.

-También suyo.

-Yo no soy el padre.

Pero si el jefe.

-Creí que era usted.

-Sabe a que me refiero.

-Y yo también lo se pero no le daré mas tiempo siempre se a hecho así.

-Pues con ella no.

-Porque tendría trato especial.

-Porque yo lo digo.

-No me interesa.

-Pues a mi si.

-Va a tener que buscara a algo mejor.

-Grr...

-Lo supuse.

Usted.. usted...

-Yo que- dijo acercándose con una sonrisa triunfante.

y.. PLAFF.. seto se quedo desconcertado un momento y se llevo la mano directamente a la mejilla, no estaba seguro de que acaba de suceder y por primera vez desde que la conocía vi terror en la cara de Legna quien salio corriendo antes de que mi hermano pudiera reaccionar, yo me quede igual de impactado ella si que tenia agallas pero yo también tenia miedo de que mi hermano la fuera a despedir era la primera vez por lo menos que yo supiera que una mujer lo golpeaba y según me indico la marca si debió doler, seto tomo una decisión definitiva de tratar de conquistar a la chica o despedirla por lo que el llamo una insolencia por su parte, y como supondrán mi hermano expidió al día siguiente una carta donde se le daba un plazo de cinco meses a la recién mama para pasar tiempo con su hijo con el salario incluido, no tienen idea de cómo me reí después de que Marlene me mostró el papel, no sabia que mi hermano cayera tan fácil ante los caprichos de una mujer, juro que si fuera otra mujer ya estuviera de patitas en la calle. Legna se entero del asunto y era poco decir que estaba mas que contenta así que haciendo su orgullo a un lado se disculpo con mi hermano quien recibió un beso en la mejilla y estaba igual de contento o eso creía yo pero como todo las cosas no siempre toman el rumbo que debería.

Como una idea piloto o mas bien por las varias quejas que sus empleados profesaban ante el interés por la joven, seto organizo una reunión para sus empleados y familia en la casa al aire libre pidiendo utilizar la inmensa piscina.

Mas de uno estaba impresionado o talvez asustado ante el cambio tan repentino de seto, el no era de la opinión.

_El patrón tiene que estar pendiente de las necesidades de su empleado._

Aun así el lugar estaba lleno, especialmente porque sabían que seto no se tomaba nada bien que sus ordenes no se cumplieran y aunque era voluntaria la asistencia, todos sabían que era mejor quedar bien con el jefe que de patas en la calle. Todo esto estaba organizado con una sola idea en mente que Legna se enamorara de mi hermano de una vez por todas y yo estaba incluido en el plan al igual que Marlene quien se entero por mi boca y estuvo dispuesta a ayudarme, seto se enojo conmigo pero no le importo tanto cuando Marlene le aseguro que le ayudaría, el lo negó por completo pero vamos a una mujer no se le engaña fácilmente y Marlene era una de esas.

-¿Todavía no llega?- dijo seto a nadie en particular viendo de un lado a otro mientras bebía una soda se veía nervioso.

-No a de tardar- le dije para calmarlo.

-Mokuba, señor Kaiba- saludo Marlene acercándose a nosotros.

-Hola Marlene- salude pero seto ni siquiera volteo- todavía no llega el objetivo- dijo viendo a mi hermano quien se volteo pero juro que pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No- le asegure.

En ese caso creo que primero me tomare alguna bebida- me dice marchándose, la noche cae apresuradamente, seto hace un buen rato que se metió a la casa, la chica no apareció por ningún lado, Marlene se a entretenido con un empleado al que no conocía, yo ahh... que puedo decir, estoy igual de decepcionado.

-¿Quién soy?- me dice una voz sumamente suave al igual que sus manos que me han cubierto los ojos.

-No se- digo, es verdad la voz no se me hace conocida- tan pronto te olvidas de mi- me vuelve a decir pero esta vez adquiriendo su tono normal de voz, y la reconozco abro los ojos asombrado o lo poco que puedo al encontrarme con los ojos tapados y una sonrisa se asoma por mi boca.

Legna- Digo emocionado, por fin e sido liberado dándome oportunidad de voltear a verla y ahí esta sonriéndome.

-Hola Mokuba- me dice con alegría.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto entre decepcionado y triste.

-Lo siento pero no tenia nada que ponerme así que fui a compárame un traje.

-¿tanto te tardaste?- pregunto con reproche.

-Creeme es demasiado desidiosa- otra voz conocida se dirige a mi, Alan me mira sonriendo yo levanto el entrecejo ¿abre entendido bien?

-¿Tu la acompañaste?- pregunto.

-Así es pero el carro se nos descompuso y fue todo un problema conseguir quien lo reparara además de que se tardo mas de tres horas en conseguir un simple traje de baño.

-Oye con lo que me pagan no vendré con harapos.

-Si, si, si como digas- dijo Alan como si la ignorara.

-Por cierto Mokuba y el jefe- pregunto sonriente hacia tiempo que había comenzado a llamarlo así, en realidad no se el porque pero no le di importancia, creo que lo hace para hacer rabiar a mi hermano, en realidad hace cualquier cosa para hacerlo rabiar se ha vuelto un juego para ella.

-En la casa voy por el- digo rápidamente antes de que puedan detenerme.

-Llamo a su puerto pero no recibo respuesta, después del tercer intento grito su nombre.

-Seto, seto- al fin la puerta se abre y creo que estaba durmiendo porque trae los ojos rojos.

-¿Que sucede Mokuba mas vale que sea algo importante?

-Bueno si no es importante que Legna haya llegado me voy- digo pero entes de que siquiera yo pueda dar dos pasos el ya se me adelanto un metro, lo sigo corriendo al salir al patio reduce la velocidad, volviendo a tomar su postura seria.

-Hola jefe- saludo Legna al ver a mi hermano.

-Hola señor Kaiba- esta vez fue Alan.

-Buenas tardes- vaya mi hermano cuando quería ser indiferente no tenia problemas.

-Gracias por invitarnos y perdone la tardanza tuvimos algunos problemas para llegar, bueno tal vez ni se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia- que si no se dio cuenta casi se vuelve loco esperándola.

-Había mucha gente- ven a lo que me refiero cuando digo indiferente.

-Si es cierto, lastima que llegamos tarde- dijo viendo alrededor.

-Eso fue tu culpa- recalco Alan.

-Ya, ya por lo menos el desfile te gusto- dijo con cierta picardía.

-Bien lo admito.

-¿Desfile?- pregunto seto totalmente desconcertado.

-Ah es que Alan me acompaño a conseguir un traje de baño- dijo como si se tratara de lo mas común, por supuesto que seto entendió a que se refería, y si no fuera por Marlene que se llevo apresuradamente a Alan al oír lo que Legna había dicho alegando que quería presentarle a alguien, seguramente seto se le hubiera echado encima al pobre.

-¿Legan te gusta la casa?- pregunto antes de que seto cometa una tontería.

-Si es muy bonita.

-Seto la diseño- me aventuro a contarle.

-¿enserio?

-Si.

-Pues fantástico jefe me parece muy bonita.

-Gracias- el tono que uso mi hermano se me hizo realmente extraño y eso es mucho para alguien que lo conoce desde hace años, la forma que lo digo fue tan amable sin ser sarcástico realmente extraño.

-La que quedo de la tarde paso rápidamente Legna se entretuvo bastante hablando con seto y Alan no interrumpió en ningún momento debido a que Marlene se lo había impedido a toda costa comentando cualquier cosa.

-Creo que ya es tarde jefe- dijo cuando las manecillas de su reloj marcaron las 11- mejor nos vamos.

-Si es un poco tarde.

-¡Alan- grito!- ya vamonos se nos hace tarde.

-¡Ya voy!- grito este desde el otro lado de la piscina, Alan y Marlene se reunieron junto a nosotros.

-Bueno nos vemos luego- dijo Legna despidiéndose de todos con un beso en la mejilla- gracias por todo jefe me divertí mucho- dijo marchándose seguida de Alan que se despido de nosotros también.

-Remuérdame de aumentarte el suelo Marlene- dijo seto cuando ya estaban algo alejados, Marlene sonrió dispuesta a no olvidar eso pero es no fue lo que me impacto ni a mi ni a ellos fue que Alan tomo a legan de la cintura acercándola a el y dándole un beso fugaz en la boca.

-Oye nos van a ver- dijo apenada pero lo suficientemente alto para que los pudiéramos oír.

-¿Y? eres mi novia no- dijo y esta vez ella fue la que planto el beso, yo me quede con los ojos mas que abiertos preguntándome que había pasado exactamente después de que todo marchaba a la perfección, seto casi se ahoga con su bebida y Marlene mentalmente se fue despidiendo de su aumento.

_Novia..._

_Novia..._

Esa simple palabra recorrió la mente de los tres el lo que resto de la noche.

**Continuara......**

¡Hola!, perdón por la tardanza pero siempre se me atravesaba una que otra cosa y dejaba el fic a la mitad pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los review.


	7. Capitulo 6

**¿Dónde estoy?**

**Capitulo 6.**

La semana que siguió a ese detestable fin de semana fue la peor de mi vida y no solo la mía sino de cualquiera que se atravesara en el camino de mi hermano estaba echo una furia y ni yo podía controlarlo.

-¡Dije que los papeles de la empresa Nauru no los de Mayarta!

-Pero señor yo escuche....

-No te pago para escuchar, has lo que te digo- Marlene salio echa una furia de la oficina de Seto, parecía que el mal humor era contagiable.

-No lo puedo creer ash....- Marlene arrogo los papeles con furia al escritorio.

-¿Cómo esta Marlene?- pregunte, francamente no me atrevía a entrar.

-Mejor pregúntate como lo voy a dejar sino se calma.

-Tan mal.

-Mal es poco decir, yo no se como lo soportare, ¿Dime has ido a hablar con Legna?- me pregunta olvidando su furia.

-No.

-¿Y que esperas? Por mucho aprecio que le tenga a tu hermano, no lo aguantare por mucho y no pienso ir a la cárcel por homicidio.

-Si, lo se, creo que yo iré hablar con ella.

-Pero ya- me dice molesta.

-Si, si ya voy- digo resignado parándome.

-¡Marlene los papeles!- grita Seta así que prefiero apresurar el paso.

Por primera vez entro con pesar al laboratorio ahí por lo menos todo parece calmado, Seto no a pasado de gritarle a Marlene y a quien se encuentre afortunadamente nada a tenido que ver el laboratorio.

Legna no se veía y tampoco Alan y realmente no esperaba encontrármelo debo admitir que hasta yo estaba molesto con ese tipo, varios metros mas adelante pude encontrar a Legna revisando unos papeles así que me acerque hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-Hola Mokuba ¿Qué te trae por aquí ayer no viniste?- me dice sin levantar la vista.

-Si, bueno yo quería hablar, a solas- digo en un tono mas bajo, al fin Legna levanto la vista con la mirada consternada, no era común en mi hablar de esa manera.

Vamos a mi oficina- me dice yo la sigo por detrás a pesar de conocer el camino de memoria.

El lugar no parece haber cambiado mucho aunque creo que esta vez estaba mas desordenado que de costumbre, eso es una de sus malas mañas no puede mantener nada en su lugar por mas de un día, no se como logra encontrar las cosas.

-¿Qué sucede? – me pregunta una vez sentados.

-Es Seto.

-¿Sucede algo con el jefe?-Creo que esa palabra fue el detonante total para despertar mis sentimientos, cuando me di cuanta ya estaba parado y gritando.

-¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no lo quieres? ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Por qué juegas con nosotros?- es poco decir que Legna estaba impactada, yo solo sentí cuando me abrazaba y yo hacia lo mismo mientras mis lagrimas mojaban su bata de trabajo, todo lo que sentía incluido la impotencia que sentía al saber que no podía ayudar en nada a mi hermano me hicieron actuar así. Fue una de las pocas veces que me sentí tan protegido rodeado por sus brazos, fue como estar abrazado por mi madre aunque yo no la recuerdo la sensación que sentí fue tan acogedora que quería no separarme, pero tarde o temprano tendría que escuchar su explicación aunque sabia que lo que me diría me iba a lastimar pero yo había comenzado aquello y tenia que terminarlo.

-Mokuba- me digo con un tono tan calido.

-Lo siento- Logre decir entre balbuceos.

-Shhh.. no importa- me dice antes de volver a abrazarme.

Toc... Toc..- parecía que tocaban a una puerta o no estaba seguro mis sentidos estaban dormidos al igual que yo.

-¿Qué quieren, estoy ocupado?- esa era la voz de mi hermano me pregunto que sucederá, quiero abrir los ojos pero a la vez no me atrevo.

-Jefe, soy Legna.

-Vete estoy ocupado- dice su voz a cambiado a un tono mas seco.

-Perdone pero es urgente no creo aguantar mucho- dice se nota que hace esfuerzo pero no se el porque, escucho como se abre la puerta.

-Mokuba- ¿Qué sucede? Se nota que seto esta preocupado, siento que mi cuerpo es elevado y depositado en algún lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue a mi oficina estaba algo alterado pero ya se calmo, el pobre se quedo dormido, yo ahí no tengo donde dejarlo, no se si abra visto mi oficina- dice con un tono de risa en su voz- en fin, creí mas conveniente traerlo aquí.

-Tu sola- pregunta incrédulo.

-Pues si no se me hizo difícil, además no había nadie en el laboratorio los ingratos se fueron a comer sin mi- decía con reproche pero conociéndola solo bromeaba- y el pobre necesita descansar.

-No te pesaba.

-Algo, pero pude con el, creo que ya me voy- dice.

-Legna- Seto toma su brazo cuando ella se disponía a marcharse ¿Qué como lo se si estaba medio dormido? Apoco nunca se han hecho los dormidos con un ojo abierto, porque yo si.

-Señor.

-Seto.

-¿Perdón?

-Dime seto.

-Seto.

-Si.

-Ya me voy- y esta vez si no la pudo detener, lo supe o por lo menos lo esperaba que a Legna le gustaba mi hermano, y no solo por su tono de voz sino por su mirada.

Después de eso me quede dormido por lo menos unas dos horas mas, cuando desperté Seto no estaba en la oficina pero Marlene si estaba en su escritorio.

-Hola, dormilón- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Hola- digo yo aun adormilado.

-Descansaste.

-Si y mi hermano.

-Salio hace n rato parece mas calmado, mejor dicho triste ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- sentándome comencé el relato de lo que me acordaba, Marlene era mi cómplice en muchas cosas y se merecía que yo le contara, claro que omitiendo unos detalles, a veces es mejor quedarse con unas cosas para si mismo.

-Increíble, por eso esta tan apagado.

-Eso creo.

-Me pregunto que sucederá ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bien si es verdad tu presentimiento y a Legna le gusta el jefe, bien le gusta seto- aclara al ver mi cara- debe haber algún motivo por el que haya decidido a aceptar a Alan, no crees.

-¿Y cual seria?

-De eso Mokuba me encargo yo- me dice, se que cumplirá la conozco lo suficiente para saber que es cierto pero en estos momentos me preocupa mas mi hermano, me pregunto donde estará.

No muy legos de ahí para ser mas exactos en la azotea de la empresa Kaiba el joven empresario mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte sosteniéndose de las rejas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que había sucedido en su oficina esa tarde, había sentido su piel y mas importante que eso juraría haber visto ese mismo sentimiento que el le profesaba en sus ojos, Seto suspiro arto de seguir atormentándose, ese no era el no podía perder su compostura, tenia una empresa que dirigir y mas que todo una vida que vivir con ella o sin ella, para que lo quisieran tenia a Mokuba aunque ese no fuera el cariño que deseara en esos momentos.

En otro lugar una chica de largo cabello y bata blanca tenia pensamientos bastante parecidos a los de su jefe.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, la chica se sobresalto un poco.

-Hola- susurro una voz a su oído, se relajo al reconocer al dueño de la voz.

--Hola- repitió ella cerrando los ojos.

¿En que piensas?- pregunto mientras que se ponía frente a la chica.

-En tonterías- dijo mientras fundía su boca en un beso, talvez algo brusco pero el chico no lo noto, quería olvidar aquello que no podía tener, lo tenia a el que mas quería, era lindo, educado y sobre todo la quería, pero como siempre al corazón no se le engaña por mas que se intente, se le puede tratar de ocultar un sentimiento, pero sigue latente aunque sea en lo mas profundo de un rincón.

**Continuara.....**

¡Hola!, esto de tardarme en actualiar se me esta haciendo costumbre, el capitulo esta un poco corto pero quede muy satisfecha con el, espero que ustedes tambien.

P.D. este capitulo esta dedicado a la memoria de los caidos el 2 de octubre de 1968, en Mexico

Yuna Aoki : ¿Quién será el que lance el primer golpe? ¿Alan o Seto? Talvez Legna, yo nunca dije que la chica no tendría competencia, ya te adelante algo muy importante.

Guerrera lunar: Marlene ya conseguirá su otro aumento, es solo cuestión de tiempo, los golpes ¡por supuesto! Ya vendrán mientras los dejara sufrir un poco a ambos.


	8. Capitulo 7

Antes de empezar mil gracias a **Guerrera lunar****, Yuna Aoki** y a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, esta vez si me he pasado me e tardo casi dos meses sin actualizar o mas ya ni me acuerdo además de que este capitulo a sido de lo mas corto pero ya tenia que actualizar por lo menos para dar señales de que sigo viva ojale me perdonen y sean muy pero muy pacientes con migo y nuevamente gracias, ahora sin entretenerlos mas aquí esta el capitulo.

**Capitulo 6.**

Lo que resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún problema aparente, yo y Legna nos distanciamos un poco ya no recurría a su oficina como era mi costumbre, Seto parecía ehh pues bastante distraído pero también mas enojado, ese día en particular tuvimos vistas bastantes peculiares, fue un día bastante aburrido hasta es tarde.

-Señor Kaiba, tiene visitas- la voz de Marlene se escucho por la bocina.

-¿Teníamos algo pendiente hoy?- me pregunta yo niego con la cabeza pero aun así checo la agenda.

-No- confirmo.

-En ese caso- dice tomando e teléfono- Marlene dígale que no puedo atenderlo.

-¿A quien no puedes atender Kaiba?- ambos nos quedamos callados y nos dirigimos la mirada.

-Dime que no es.

-Yo creo que si.

-Marlene.

-Si

-Dile que ya nos fuimos.

-Sabemos que estas ahí Kaiba así que abre- esta vez no necesitamos bocinas para pode escuchar e escándalo de Joey desde afuera.

-Déjame en paz Wea...- Seto no pudo terminar la frase cuando Joey ya estaba golpeándola puerta.

-Ábrenos Kaiba.

-Oblígame.

-Basta Joey- esa es Tea.

-Pues dile que abra, venimos a visitar al muy ingrato y no nos quiere recibir.

-Vamonos mokuba antes de que logren entrar- pro yo ya voy a mitad de la puerta hasta llegar a abrirla dejando que Joey se caiga y por poco Tea y le sigue de no ser por yugi que la detiene a tiempo.

-Hola chicos- saludo alegremente.

-Hola mokuba- me saludan en coro.

-Hola Kaiba- saluda Yugi.

-Hola- dice secamente mi hermano, pero auque no lo demuestre se que se alegra de verlos.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto mientras los dejo entrar.

-Vinimos de visita.

-Y a invitarlos a comer- me dice Tea, cuando finalmente están sentados puedo ver que Seto no a despegado la mirada desde que la vio llegar, mas bien somos yo y Tea quien nos dirigimos miradas de cómplices quienes notamos ese pequeño intercambió de miradas, ahora si me encuentro en una incrucigada, quien será mejor para mi hermano, Serenity o legna.

-¿Y bien, nos vamos?- pregunta Joey impaciente- esta vez ni Seto pone pretextos supongo que tiene ganas de despegarse un poco la mente.

-Volvemos al rato Marlene- dice cuando estamos en la recepción.

-Seto se queda rezagado atrás junto con Serenity, digamos que eso no es coincidencia delante de ellos esta joey y tristan y al frente yo, Yugi y Tea, y por asares del destino terminaos, no mas bien Yugi termino chocando con nada mas y nada menos que...Ta, ta, tan...

-Legna-dije sorprendido cuando la vi en el piso junto a Yugi, Seto prácticamente tumbo a los chicos para poder llegar hasta donde ella estaba y ayudarla a pararse.

-Esta bien.

-Si, gracias señor- dice mientras un leve color rosado atraviesa las mejillas de mi hermano, este pequeño sonrojo no paso desapercibido por tea quien se les quedo mirando con lo ojos abiertos.

-Se encuentra bien señor- pregunta legna pero no es a mi hermano.

-Si, si y tu.

-Bien, seguro que no lo lastime, iba un poco distraída.

-No estoy bien gracias.

-Y usted.

-Perfectamente- dice con una sonrisa, para luego quedársenos viendo a todos algo sorprendida.

-¿Los conozco?- pregunta confundida.

-Hola, soy joey Wealer- dice casi tirando a Seto, jugador de cartas, seguramente me habrás visto.

-Por supuesto, y entonces ustedes es Yugi el campeón mundial, Tea, Tristan y.. Serenity, me equivoco.

-¿Como sabes de nosotros?- pregunta Tristan.

bueno no es muy difícil, ustedes siempre están juntos además de que mokuba me a contado alguna de sus aventuras- dice sonriente.

-Vaya entonces somos famosos- dice tristan.

-Supongo que si.

-¿Perdona pero tu quien eres?- pregunta llena de curiosidad Tea.

-Perdonen, me llamo Legna Yakinsan, trabajo aquí.

-Entonces eres una de las pobres trabajadoras a las que explota Kaiba- dice Joey tomándola de la mano.

-Yo eh….

-Calla Wealer- dice mi hermano dándole un golpe.

-Oye.

-Vamos chicos, calmados- dice Yugi antes de que esos dos empiecen a pelearse.

-Perdonen, pero yo necesito que el señor Kaiba firme estos papeles, luego me iré- todos se callan y Seto ignorando a Joey toma los papeles para firmarlos sin saber siquiera de que son, lo que es muy raro, inusual y todo lo que quieran.

-Gracias- dice tomando los papeles.

-Oye- la detiene Tea antes de que se marche- ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a comer?- pregunta mirándome de reojo, creo saber que es lo que trama, la conozco lo suficiente, además Joey parece el mas emocionado por la idea.

-Si, vamos, ¿Nos acompañas?

-Eh… gracias pero tengo que enviar estos papeles, además no quiero estorbar.

-No te preocupes- me apresure a decir y quitándole los papeles de la mano corrí hasta el escritorio de Marlene para pedirle que los enviara- listo- dije a mi regreso, nos vamos- y sin dar pie a que pudiera protestar la jale del brazo, por inercia todos nos siguieron.

**Continuara……….**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 9.**

Fuimos a comer una pizzería después de todo y no es por ser grosero pero ellos pagaban, la conversación fue bastante amena sin contar los discretos comentarios sarcásticos que se enviaban Joey y mi hermano, Legna fue literalmente acosada por Joey y Serenity conversaba tranquilamente con Seto los demás nos entreteníamos en una charla bastante agradable y los juegos habían sido lo mas divertido, le pude ganar a Joey en varios de peleas, Tea y Serenity se la pasaron en el juego de baile, Yugi se subió pero definitivamente eso no era lo suyo Seto se negó siquiera a treparse en cambio legna le hizo mucha competencia a Tea y Joey y Tristan bien es poco decir que hicieron el ridículo yo tampoco me anime pero tea me insistió tanto que lo intente y definitivamente el baile no es lo mio, pero todo lo demás estuvo excelente, nos despedimos de los muchachos y todos regresamos a la empresa callados y por mas que intentaba no podía hacer que esos dos cabezones se dirigieran una sola palabra no se si era porque estaban enojados, o avergonzados.

-Legna, vas a ir esta noche.

-Eh… perdón Mokuba no te escuche.

-Que si vas a ir esta noche a la fiesta que nos invito Tristan.

-Si creo que si, fue muy amable además es su cumpleaños.

-Nosotros también vamos a ir.

-Moku……

-Adiós Legna- me despedí sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Seto pero yo no se lo iba a dejar fácil a ninguno de los dos o tres como gusten.

El ambiente en la fiesta era agradable prácticamente conocíamos a todos los presentes aunque había otras personas a las quien en verdad no conocía, pero a quien buscaba ahí estaba hablando animadamente con Tea, tome a Seto de la mana y lo conduje hasta ellas.

-Hola chicas- salude.

-Mokuba, Kaiba- dijo Tea.

-Hola chicos- saludo Serenity con una sonrisa dirijida a mi hermana.

-Hola jefe, Mokuba- y por lo visto Legna planeaba seguir con el jueguito pues yo también.

-Señor Kaiba- una voz conocida y de alguna forma desagradable nos saludo desde atrás.

-Buenas noches- contestamos sin duda sin entusiasmo.

-Vaya esa canción es hermosa, bailamos Mokuba- me dijo Tea al ver la tensión en el ambiente, yo no me negué pero era notorio que apenas y si la alcanzaba, sus intenciones eran muy diferentes a las mías, ella había tomado la decisión de juntar a Seto con Serenity y mi decisión fue de juntarlo con Legna me agradaba Serenity pero para poder convivir con mi hermano se necesitaba mas que ser buena gente y tener fe era necesario, un carácter mas dominante que el y ella lo tenia. Para mi mala suerte Legna si decidió bailar pero no con mi hermano sino con su novio, Seto saco a Bailar a Serenity mientras que nosotros dos espiábamos a ambas parejas.

-Vamos mokuba, piénsalo Serenity es una mejor elección.

-No te niego que es muy buena elección pero no tiene lo necesario para aguantar a mi hermano.

-Legna parece muy agradable pero ya tiene novio.

-Eso es solo porque no se quiso comprometer con Seto.

-Ves tu lo has dicho no quiere nada con tu hermano.

-Eso es porque no quiere problemas en el trabajo pero ya me a demostrado que si lo quiere.

-¿Cómo?

-Es simple las miradas, tu lo has visto.

-Pues…

-Vamos Tea.

-Y si dejamos que tu hermano elija.

-Ya lo hizo pero se hace el tonto.

-No se.

-Entonces sigamos observando a ver que vemos.

-Te apuesto a que Serenity gana.

-Y yo que legna.

-Cuanto.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ya se que.

-¿Qué?

Oh.. es una sorpresa- así quedamos, después de todo sabia que iba a ganar o eso esperaba y para asegurarme puse mi plan a funcionar con ayuda esta vez de tristan debo admitir que me aproveche al saber que sentía por serenity pero era necesario, Tristan le quito de las manos a Seto a Serenity y yo le quite a Alan a Legna y no me costo encontrar a quien quisiera bailar con el, sin decir palabras puse la mano de Legna con la de Seto y me desaparecí, ambos bailaron pero sin mirarse a los ojos y por primera vez agradecí ser rico y también fue la primera vez que soborne a alguien en este caso al DJ y una canción romántica empezó a oírse.

Lentamente ambos empezaron a acercarse hasta quedar abrazados, Tea estaba muy ocupada con Yugi para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo pero yo ahí estaba confirmando lo que le había dicho a Tea y de pronto abrí los ojos sorpresivamente me los talle pero no era verdad se iban a besar y si esa fue la palabra se iban hasta que Legna repentinamente se separo de Seto casi empujándolo y se marcho de ahí dejando a mi hermano verdaderamente confundido y a mi también. Seto no me hablo después de salir de la fiesta estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo dejado ahí para que luego lo humillaran yo mejor ni respondí, solo me dirigí a mi cuarto preguntándome que había pasado después de que todo iba tan bien, al día siguiente fue Marlene quien me claro eso después de habérselo contado.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dije con voz cansada, estaba sentado en una de las sillas enfrente de Marlene ella me escuchaba atentamente como si fuera la cosa mas importante del mundo.

-Ya veo- dijo con voz evaluadora.

-¿Qué piensas? Porque yo no comprendo.

-Hay Mokuba, es muy fácil- yo solo me le quedo viendo con cara interrogante- la razón por la que Legan no beso a tu hermano es porque se siente culpable.

-Eh- ahora si no entendía nada.

-Mira, Legna tiene novio si.

-Pero ella no lo quiere.

-Me esperas- me calle al ver la cara de furia que me ponía- bien, aunque ella no lo quiera por lo menos lo respeta y aunque quiere a tu hermano se contuvo mucho para no besarlo por ese mismo respeto que le tiene a Alan, se ve que ella no tomo un noviazgo a la ligera y lo respeta aunque no se un noviazgo deseado.

-Déjame ver si entendí- dije pero me detuve temiendo haberla interrumpido nuevamente y como no vi que me dijera nada continué- Legna quiere a Seto pero sigue con Alan por respeto y no lo piensa dejar aunque al que quiere es a otro.

-Así es.

-No entiendo.

-Y no lo entenderás hasta que te encuentres en una situación como esa.

-No hay otra mas simple.

-Pues a menos que te vuelvas mujer de la noche a la mañana lo dudo.

-Ja, ja- dije sarcástico ante ese comentario, pero de pronto algo llego a mi mente- entonces Legna nunca podrá estar con Seto.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Entonces- en verdad cada vez entendía menos.

-Mira Legna si puede dejar a Alan pero por razones muy pero muy validas.

-Como cuales.

-Si me dejaras continuar- yo asentí, empezaba a tenerle miedo- cuando se de cuenta que no puede sacarse a Seto de la cabeza, que Alan termine con ella o vea que las cosas no se están dando de una forma agradable, pero como van las cosas, me temo que esto va a tardar.

-Porque lo dices.

Se nota que Legna hace hasta lo imposible para sacarse al jefe de la cabeza, se nota que es igual de testaruda que el además Alan es muy lindo con ella y no le a dado motivos para desconfiar de el.

-Pero Seto le a dando muchos mejores presentes.

-Si inclusive mas que yo que le llevo el café todas las mañanas- dice con reproche- pero eso no basta, un simple detalle o muestra de cariño es lo único necesario para permitirse una mujer llegar a enamorarse.

-Y las posibilidades de Seto son…..

-Como va ahorita muy bajas, necesita mmm…. Como decirlo hacer quedar mal a Alan por otro lado si hace eso y legna se entera la va a alegar mucho mas, pero si le demuestre con pequeños detalles que la quiere ella puede llegar a huirle por el mismo motivo que le tiene respeto a Alan, ella sentiría que lo traiciona.

-Marlene realmente no me estas ayudando, cuando pareces encontrar una solución me sacas una situación que llevaría a empeorar la relación- dije molesto, pero ella me miraba sonriendo.

-Ya planeaste algo verdad- dije.

-Si, ahora Mokuba, entrega esto a tu hermano y ruega s dios que pueda hacer las cosas correctamente, si no se puede hacer que Alan quede mal con ella ni que el Jefe le regale algo sin comprometerla llegaremos a la tercera solución.

-Que es.

-Que ella no se lo pueda sacar de la cabeza ni cuando Alan este cerca de ella- dice con una sonrisa de miedo.

Sabes Marlene a veces das miedo.

-Si ya me lo han dicho, ahora ve que tengo que enviarle esta a Legna.

-De que se trata todo esto- dije sabia de mas o menos de que se trataba pero no sabia todo.

-Ya veras- me dijo antes de hacerme la seña de que me marchar mientras ella tomaba otra carta y se marchaba, me pregunte desde cuando había estado planeando todo esto pero no le di mucha importancia y me marche, solo esperaba que Seto no me sacara a patadas antes de llegar a su escritorio, porque aun seguía sin hablarle pero si me miraba muy feo.

**Continuara…**

Hola, bien deben admitir que esta vez me tarde menos, por el momento es todo, nos veremos hasta enero, yo también tengo que disfrutar de mis pocas vacaciones así que:

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

**Yuna Aoki :** de algo me sirve decir ¡amor y paz! Sin que me quieras matar, vaya el que dijo que la paz era lo mejor se equivoco contigo, con que quieres sangre, pues no puedo llegar a tanto pero si a unos cuantos puñetazos y una que otra nariz rota, con eso bastara, espero que si, la pelea de gatas eh… bueno para ir en contra de la corriente la cual es mi especialidad ¡Pelea, pelea! Si!!!!!!!! Are que Legna y Serenity tenga su propio Ring pero todavía no.

**shadowhao**: Gracias por el Review, que bueno que te guste y no me importa que lo hayas empezado a leer con que lo sigas leyendo me basta, aquí no sale tanto Seto coo yo quisiera pero mas adelante claro que si.

**NETHED** que bueno que te gusto como ves Tea prefiere que su amiga se quede con Serenity pero yo no lo puedo permitir, si ya se que tu preferirías a Serenity pero como ya te dije hace mucho tiempo algún día cuando termine este fic haga alguno de esa pareja o puede que en esas vacaciones todo depende de mi coco.

**Guerrera lunar** Hola, si me tarde bastante lo admito y también que estuvo muy cort pero aquí hay otro capitulo, yo también extrañaba escribir y que me dejaran reviews pero como el ave fénix resurgo de las cenizas (¿Muy exagerado no?)y me levanto para volver, y por aquí seguiré en mucho tiempo.

**yamiareliss :** lo importante es que te detuviste a leerlo, espero que te siga gustando, y hayas disfrutado este capitulo haber que te pareció.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Como me lo ordeno Marlene que no lo puedo decir de otra forma porque si fue una orden y no una petición le entregue a Seto la carta.

Ahora entregas el correo- me dijo sarcástico yo lo ignore.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunte al ver que sus ojos se dejaban demover.

-Es una carta- tan explicito como siempre, me levante y me dispuse a leerla.

_Estimado señor Kaiba._

_Por la presente se le invita a formar parte de una conferencia sobre tecnología que se realizara en Tokio, el día 26 de octubre, esta usted cordialmente invitado se permitirán dos asistencias por parte de cada compañía el dueño como un asistente que nosotros mismos designaremos después de una minuciosa investigación, esperamos su asistencia, sin mas que decir se despide de usted._

_Marlesco Yurim_

_Presidente de Malesco_

-¿Quién es este?- pregunte confuso.

-Es uno de los presidentes mas importantes de Tokio hace varios años que se dedica a todo tipo de tecnología.

-Me supongo que se deberá a los duelos de moustros.

-Eso creo.

-Piensas ir.

-No necesito de la aprobación de los demás para saber que mi tecnología es buena.

-Ya lo sabemos pero me supongo que será interesante.

-Eso creo- dice tomando la carta- ¿Quién será el otro invitado?

-No sabes.

-Aquí no especifica nada solo que ya fue seleccionado, bien- dice guardando la carta en el sobre- si el quiere ir que vaya yo estoy muy ocupado.

-Seto van dos semanas que no tienes nada mas interesante que hacer que ver las moscas volar, bien, bien, me callo- dije al ver la cara que me ponía.

-Y si yo tomo tu lugar- dije no pe parecía tan mala idea viajar.

-Talvez, así te vas familiarizando con el negocio- de dijo y volvió a su computadora.

Toc, toc…

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde esta Marlene?- dijo malhumorado- para algo le pago, Adelante- por la puerta entro a quien lo estaba volviendo loco desde que piso la empresa.

-Señor kaiba, Mokuba- saludo entrando.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto mi hermano hasta cierto punto brusco.

-Venia a solicitar su permiso.

-¿Para que?- yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Me llego esta carta- dijo mostrando una con el mismo sello que tenia la de Seto- me solicitan en Tokio pero quería pedirle permiso para poder asistir- dijo sin despejar sus ojos de mi hermano- aquí me informan que usted también va asistir, es cierto.

-Yo planeaba ir en….- pero Seto no me dejo terminar.

-Claro, en ese caso la veré el día de la partida dentro de tres días, espero que sea puntual y deje todo arreglado no quiero que queden cosas pendiente- dijo con tono severo.

-Si señor, compermiso- dijo retirándose, una vez cerrada la puerta dirigí mi vista a el con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, yo no pienso ir- dije imitándolo, di gracias a los videojuegos por haberme creado estos reflejos o ahora tendría la cicatriz de una carpeta con varias hojas sobre mi cara.

Salí deprisa del despacho antes que se le ocurriera lanzarme algo mas pesado porque el no tenia nada que no lastimara, cuando Salí me encontré con Marlene que venia quien sabe de donde.

-Hola mokuba que tal te fue.

-Casi me incrustan una carpeta en la cara- por su expresión vi que no entendió nada.

-Como sea, ya entregue la carta Legna me acaba de confirmar que va asistir y parece que el jefe también.

-Dime como conseguiste esto- pregunte.

-Ya ves una que tiene sus influencias.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunte dudoso.

-Nada solo llegaron las cartas hace unos días solo que se me olvido entregarlas y ya ves la oportunidad se presento y yo la use.

-A veces asustas.

-Eso me decía mi novio- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Me pregunto porque?

-Oye mokuba que crees que dirá Alan ante esto.

-Realmente no se.

-Pobre se va a quedar solito, crees que necesite consuelo.

-En verdad asustas- dije antes de retirarme.

-Aguafiestas.

Los tres días pasaron volando, por una parte me alegraba por otra pues lo único malo era que no me iba a enterar de lo que sucediera y para colmo Seto no era muy comunicativo en lo referente a eso, Marlene y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto listos para despedirlos y Alan para despedirla a ella.

-Bueno señor kaiba aquí tiene- dijo entregándole un bonche de papeles.

-Que es esto Marlene.

-Lo que tiene que firmar mientras este fuera no se le vaya a olvidar porque es muy importante.

-Marlene esto tiene fecha de hace dos semanas.

-Si, lo se es que se me olvido dárselas.

-Vamos Seto, que vas a perder el avión- dije empujándolo antes de que lo que perdiéramos fuera una secretaria.

-Adiós legna cuídate- escuchamos que se despedía Alan y milagrosamente no se despidió de ella de un beso en la boca sino en la mejilla, talvez se daba cuenta de lo que mi hermano sentía por ella y luego la abrazo ya decía yo que era muy bueno para ser verdad.

De lo que sucedió después no me entere a ciencia cierta solo por los relatos demasiado cortos de Seto y Legna creo que eso ya es cosa de ellos.

-Oigan- nos dijo Alan una vez que el avión despego- los invito a comer.

-Claro- contesto Marlene por los dos.

-Creen que estén bien.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque se nota que se gustan pero son demasiado tercos para aceptarlo- dijo ambos nos quedamos callados sorprendidos y anonadados incluyendo todos los sinónimos que le sigan.

-Pe..pe..- balbuce.

-No lo saben- desde hace semana y media que terminamos y creo que es lo mejor- dijo con cierto tono de melancolía, Marlene y yo volteamos a ver a un avión que ya no divisábamos, nos maldecíamos mentalmente ¿Por qué nadie nos informo? De haber sabido no nos hubiéramos esforzado en mandarlos tan lejos, ahora no los podríamos vigilar.

**Continuara……**

¡Hola! Ya volví espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fechas, se que el capitulo fue corto pero lo acabo de escribir a la carrera porque acabo de iniciar as clases así que el tiempo apremia. Y gracias o por sus review a:

**Yuna Auki ****NETHED****Kida Luna**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

Las dos semanas que estuvieron fuera de nuestro alcance los muy... no tuvieron la decencia de comunicarse con nosotros solo nos enviaron faxes dándonos indicaciones sobre la empresa, sobra decir que estábamos desesperados aunque el reciente trabajo que había salido justamente cuando mi hermano se fue nos llego de improviso mucho trabajo eso me ayudo a darme cuenta que no soy tan mal empresario como yo creía ahora si mi maestra de economía no tendría de que quejarse se los aseguro.

Por fin el día que tanto habíamos esperado con tanta desesperación llego y nosotros estábamos parados en el aeropuerto una hora antes de que el avión aterrizara, nos aburrimos de sobremanera y en la televisión de la sala de espera no había nada entretenido.

-_Avisamos la llegada del vuelo 567 desde Tokio dentro de 15 minutos, la entrada de los pasajeros será por la puerta A-21 agradec….-_ no esperamos a que terminara y casi atropellamos a un guardia en nuestra desesperación de llegar a tiempo. Por fin vimos arribar al avión y después de unos minutos vimos a Legna y a Seto quien cargaba dos maletas que no recuerdo que llevara cuando se fue a el nunca le gusto viajar con equipaje mas del necesario.

¡Hola- grite acercándome a ellos¿Cómo les fue- Legna solo me sonrió Seto hizo lo mismo y supe que su relación apenas había comenzado. El regreso a casa fue mas bien en platicas mías y de Marlene porque aquellos dos no querían decir mas de lo necesario por lo que sus únicas conversaciones se trataban de esa reunión. Pero no se preocupen que no soy tan malo e conseguido que legna les contara lo que sucedió y agradézcanlo porque me costo mucho hacer que confesara alguna palabra, y el chantaje es una de sus fascinaciones.

Gracias mokuba así dirán lo que yo soy una malvada y tu quedaras como un ángel, sabes creo que te pareces mucho a tu hermano en ese aspecto, en fin aquí voy.

Era de noche cuando arribamos al aeropuerto, las luces hacían la vista espectacular de lo que yo recordaba, aunque tenia demasiado sueño como para prestarles atención, Seto llamo un taxi y como era de esperarse llegamos a una de los hoteles mas hermosos y caros de todo Tokio.

No nos dirigimos la palabra hasta el día siguiente en el desayuno, pero nuestra conversación no trascendió de los negocios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nerviosa, no solo por estar en una presentación tan grande como representante de la compañía sino con Seto a mi lado y estaba segura y ahora lo se que el no sabia nada del final de mi relación con Alan, suspire, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea romper con el pero ya no había marcha atrás.

¿Por qué suspiras- me pregunto dejando su taza de café para mirarme.

Por nada- dije rápidamente.

-Es porque dejaste a tu novio a merced de alguien mas- la tranquilidad de la mañana se iba esfumando, no lo podía soportar sabia que solo lo decía para no sentirse mal que hubiea preferido a Alan que a el pero mi carácter a sido tan fuerte o mas que el de el.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señor, creo que es mejor retirarnos antes de que se haga tarde, la agradable platica se a terminado- dije dedicando o mas bien haciendo una mueca que parecía sonrisa y me levante casi arrojando la servilleta sobre su cara, lo espere a fuera, esta vez sin recibir ningún comentario de su parte, sabia que cuando alguien me hacia enojar era difícil bajarme de mi pedestal.

A pesar de que la conferencia era una de las mas importantes de todas las que se organizaban en Tokio, me estaba muriendo de sueño, y es que no había podido dormir ni un poquito y es que estar pensando que hacer o como actuar no me habían dejado pegar el ojo y ahora me arrepentía de haberme desvelado, bostece por cuarta vez en los 45 minutos que llevaba la conferencia, me levante disimuladamente, dispuesta a ir al baño a lavarme la cara o de perdido ir en busca de una cama que mucha falta me hacia, no encontré precisamente una cama mas bien solo una sala de reuniones vacías que según el letrero no se usaría hasta el día siguiente, y como yo ya estaba acostumbrada por mis anteriores viajes a dormir como pudiera no me costo trabajo dormirme.

Cuando desperté mi reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde ya llevaba 5 horas desparecida y yo solo planeaba dormirme unos 20 minutos, maldije a los fabricantes de mi reloj y casi corrí hasta la sala agitada me senté en mi lugar sintiendo una penetrante mirada, solo baje la vista para escuchar.

-Gracias por su atención agradecemos su presencia y los esperamos mañana a la misma hora, el que deseé comer hay un buffet a su alrededor todo cortesía de la empresa Malesco- sentí una vergüenza tremenda. Todos se estaban retirando y yo solo dije:

-Me voy al hotel señor- y trate de huir antes de recibir mi reprimenda que bien me tenia merecida pero como ese día las cosas no me estaban saliendo bien aquel momento no fue la excepción, y una mano me retuvo.

-Vamos- de dijo llevándome a rastras, terminamos en un restaurante no tan elegante como el del hotel pero tranquilo para hablar.

-Eh…- deje las palabras al aire para que pudiera empezar con su sermón.

¿Dónde estabas?

-Dormida- dije en un susurro.

¿Qué?

-Dormida- repetí lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme.

¿Cinco horas- solo asentí, me sorprendió que todavía conservara la calma necesaria para no saltarme encima¿Por qué no me invitaste me estaba muriendo de sueño?

-Perdón- dije creyendo no haber entendí bien lo que acababa de escuchar, parpadee varias veces y me talle disimuladamente los ojos para asegurarme que no estaba dormida, pero después de todo no parecía ser un sueño.

-No sabes lo aburrido que puede ser eso- me dijo mientras el mesero servia una taza de café.

-Si, si- conteste torpemente.

¿Desean algo de comer o quieren esperar?

-Esperaremos- dijo Seto mientras el mesero asentía y se marchaba.

-Señor no es que me queje pero.. ¿Por qué esta tan condescendiente?

-El solo me sonrió y se quedo observando su taza de café como si el liquido fuera hipnotizante y yo no sabia que hacer, aquel momento se volvió incomodo y fue lo único que pude decir fue:

Alan y yo ya no somos novios- lo dije sin pensar y hasta ahora no se cual fue la razón aunque e sacado varias teorías una de ellas era que quería que se me declarara o yo que se.

-Lo siento- me dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, sabia que no lo sentía pero le agradecí el gesto. Después de la comida nos dirigimos al hotel y no nos vimos en lo que resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en el comedor para colmo con una desvelada peor que la anterior, a Seto se le estaba haciendo tarde por lo que me empecé a inquietar preguntándome ¿Estará molesto conmigo¿Querrá hablarme? Varias preguntas rondaban por mi mente hasta que por fin lo vi apareceré, aliviada solo le di los buenos días para centrarme en el desayuno.

¿Señor Kaiba- pregunto un señor de traje con el logotipo del hotel grabado en el traje.

-Si.

Aquí tiene- dijo entregándole unas llaves¿Qué disfrute- y se retiro, yo me quede viendo las llaves y luego a Seto sucesivamente.

¿Qué es eso?

-Pensé que como te aburriste ayer podríamos cambiar de planes.

-Perdón.

Vamos- me dijo levantándose y yo lo seguí dejando a mi delicioso postre solo.

Un hermoso carro verde nos aguardaba en el estacionamiento, como un caballero me abrió la puerta, yo aun estaba algo confundida por lo sucedido como para reaccionar.

¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Señor me podría explicar que francamente no entiendo nada- estar confundía y desorientada además con el aterrizaje de un dolor de cabeza y todavía con mi desvelada no estaba para juegos.

-Vamos a conocer Tokio creo que las conferencias pueden quedar olvidadas- dijo arrancando el coche antes de que pudiera contestar, fue hermoso visitar la ciudad de día pero aun lo fue mucho mas visitarla de noche, es increíble lo hermosa que puede ser. Recorrimos el lugar como simples turistas, el siempre serio y reservado y yo como una niña que va a un parque de atracciones íbamos uno al lado del otro, cuando quise darme cuenta de la hora ya era de noche y nos detuvimos en un pequeño puesto de comida y local realmente modesto pero hermoso.

-Gracias- dije a mitad de la cena- esto a sido maravilloso.

-De nada. Me dijo como restándole importancia.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba un paseo- dije con sinceridad, es que ser prácticamente un adolescente, haber estudiado la universidad y unas cuantas maestrías no dejaban mucho tiempo para la diversión.

¿Quieres repetir esto mañana?

-Por supuesto- dije continuando con la cena, al salir dimos nuestro ultimo paseo de aquel día donde me acerque hasta tomarlo del brazo y continuar caminado y así continuamos al no haber ninguna queja de su parte.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron de igual forma, de una tienda en otra o simplemente disfrutando la compañía mutua, justo el día o mas bien noche de nuestra partida nuestra pequeña relación dio un gran paso.

Yo empacaba todo lo necesario y algunas cositas del hotel, y antes de que acusen no soy cleptómana solo me gusta coleccionar cosas cuando voy de viaje, el jabón, las botellitas de champú, cosas de recuerdo, nada de toallas o funda, solo cosas que te puedes llevar si al fin y al cabo las van a tirar. El golpeteo de mi puerta me saco de mi letargo.

-Pasa Seto- dije con una sonrisa, ya llevaba un rato llamándolo por su nombre, el entro con sus maletas y las dejo en la entrada.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-No ya casi termino.

Seto se paseo por el cuarto de un lado a otro observando lo que ahí había.

-Legna- me llamo y cuando me di vuelta estaba a unos diez centímetros de mi cara.

-Si.

¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

-Claro dime.

¿Quieres ser mi novia- ahí fue cuando lo vi nervioso una imagen que nunca se borrara de mi mente, yo solo sonreí y me acerque hasta unir nuestros labios.

Tomare eso como un si.

Mas te vale- le dije con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro- mejor nos apresuramos o llegaremos tarde- me separe de el y continué empacando.

Aquel viaje fue fantástico, lo que cedió después creo que le concierne a Mokuba contarlo, aunque me gustaría saber como se entera tan bien de las cosas.

Bien esa fue la versión que yo conozco porque la de mi hermano dudo que la pueda conseguir.

**Continuara……**

Hola mil perdones por mi tardanza ya no se ni como disculparme, espero les haya gustado y no hay aparecido demasiado cursi o tonto. Nos veremos pronto.

Kida Luna: Je, je, lo de la amnesia también se me da a mi, Marlene no será despedida, talvez alguna vez cuente su historia. Quien sabe, en fin que les a parecido.

Salome Kaiba: Que bueno que te haya gustado, lamento no haberlo actualizado antes pero espero que este capitulo valga la espera.

Yuna Aoki¡Perdona, perdona, perdona! Juro que no me di cuenta, y se me hace raro que me haya equivocado ya que los nombres los copio del review y luego los pego en Word pero los errores se comenten, otra vez perdón. (Ahora de rodilla)

Kimmy Angy: tu perdóname a mi por atrasarme tanto, mala costumbre.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Una pequeña historia nada que ver con el fic, sino quieren leerla sáltensela**.

El jurado estaba reunido, un golpe, luego otro.

**-**¡Orden, Orden!- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad, pero con voz profunda.

**-**Pueden sentarse- dijo guardia todos los presentes obedecieron.

**-**Estamos aquí para juzgar a la autora del fic ¿Dónde esta el novio? Por no haber actualizado en casi tres meses, ¿Cómo se declara?

**-**Culpable señoría- dice el abogado de la acusada.

**-**Angie antes que se le dicte la sentencia tiene algo que decir,

**-**Si señoría.

**-**Entonces hable.

**-**Perdón, perdón, perdón- dice poniéndose de rodillas apunto de llorar.

**-**Algo mas.

**-**Si, si, no fue mi intención, pero tenia otros fics atrasados y necesitaba actualizarlos.

**-**Esta consiente de que esa no es una excusa razonable- dice el juez.

**-**Si, si lo se.

**-**Señoría- dice el abogado- en vista de que mi clienta va a terminar en la cárcel, y posiblemente sin ningún quinto podría decirle que me pague- Angie ve sorprendida a su abogado para dirigirle una mirada de odio.

**-**Bonito abogado el que me conseguí, juro que no vuelvo a contratar a un amigo desde ahora me representare yo misma.

**-**Bien- dice el juez llamando la atención- AngieSBM es sentenciada a estar en una celda recluida solo en compañía de una computadora hasta que actualice a Pan y Agua.

**-**¡QUE!- grita espantada.

**-**Llévensela- dos guardias se acercan a ella y la esposan sacándola de la sala mientras patalea, grita y araña.

**-**Bien, la sesión se levanta.

**-**Señor no creo que exagero un poco- dice un guardia que estaba cerca de el.

**-**Agradece eso fue poco, el jurado había decidido lincharla.

**-**¡Oh!- exclama.

**-**Por cierto asegúrate de que escriba lo siguiente en el Fic- dice entregándole una nota:

_Con este fic, no se busca ganar dinero y ningún beneficio (Solamente Reviews) y todos los derechos de la serie son reservados para el autor original de la misma._

**¿Dónde esta el Novio?**

**Capitulo 11.**

Volviendo un poco al presente y después de todos los acontecimientos vividos y los fallidos intentos de recuperar a su novia , nos encontrábamos en la oficina y me alegro por ello porque al fin funciono mi plan, retener la renuncia de Legna la obligo a regresar a la empresa y me temo que molesta. La vi desde la ventana mientras mi hermano daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.

**-**Ya entro- dije pero pareció que eso lo afecto mas-¿Qué le vas a decir?

**-**Ni idea- me quede callado pocas son las ocasiones en que se vera a mi hermano no saber que hacer ¿Lo culpan? Yo no, ahora solo queda esperar.

**-**Una muchacha de cabello trenzado atravesó las puertas de la empresa con un semblante nada amistoso, varias miradas se posaron en ella unas de sorpresa, incertidumbre y lastima, eso era lo ultimo que ella deseaba ver, lastima… no había estudiado y desempeñado una grandiosa carrera para que ahora todo se fuera por un tubo gracias a Kaiba, empujo con mas fuerza la puerta que daba a la oficina de Kaiba encontrándose a una secretaria que le sonrió con cariño sin una pizca de lo que antes había visto, se relajo al ver la sonrisa sincera y se la devolvió mientras saludaba.

**-**Hola, Marlene ¿Cómo estas?

**-**Bien gracias ¿Y tu?

**-**Bien- fue su respuesta junto con algo que intento ser una sonrisa sin mucho éxito de parecérsele.

**-**¿Qué te trae por aquí?

**-**El patético de tu jefe-Marlene sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, esa voz fría y carente de emoción no era la que acostumbraba ver en aquella chica, que a pesar de ser voluble nunca mostraba ese tipo voz tan hueca.

**-**Ah, si- dice sin poder evitar una nota de temor en su voz- al ver esto la mirada de la chica se suavizo.

**-**Perdona Marlene no quise ser brusca.

**-**Descuida.

**-**¿Se encuentra Kaiba?

**-**Si.

**-**Sabe que estoy aquí verdad- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

**-**Si, lo sabe.

**-**¿Mokuba esta con el?

**-**Si.

**-**¿Sabes a que vengo? ¿No?

**-**Si.

**-**y…

**-**El jefe aun intenta disculparse y creo que esta es la única forma que le de la renuncia, porque dudo que en recursos humanos le hayan podido resolver algo.

**-**Si, vengo de haya, le avisas.

**-**Claro, ya me tarde me dijo que lo pasara en el momento que llegara.

**-**Que vea lo que es esperar, anúnciame.

**-**Señor Kaiba-dijo desde el aparato.

**-**Si- la voz siempre segura del muchacho dejo notar un timbre de nerviosismo que si no hubieran estado tan distraídas lo hubieran notado.

**-**La señorita Yakinstan quiere hablar con usted.

**-**Hazla pasar.

**-**Si señor.

**-**Suerte.

**-**Deséasela a el.

**-**Lo decía por el- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia que fue correspondida, era su jefe si, pero a su parecer Legna había sido demasiado blanda con el muchacho, ella ya lo hubiera mandado mucho a… suspiro, esperando a Mokuba que sabia no tardaba en salir, solo un tonto se quedaría esperando a ver una pelea de esos dos demasiado cerca.

La oficina de su ex novio estaba igual de cómo la recordaba, el se encontraba dándole la espalda observando el paisaje desde la grana ventana que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio.

_Seguramente me vio_- pensó antes de decir un silencioso _¨Hola¨_ con los labios a Mokuba para sentarse, el joven de cabello negro saludo de la misma manera, para luego hacer un ademán de despedida y salir de la oficina, cuando Seto escucho cerrarse la puerta por segunda vez, se atrevió a voltearse, _hora de enfrentar la verdad_ se dijo a si mismo tratando de aparentar toda la serenidad posible.

**-**Kaiba- dijo volviendo a su voz fría.

**-**Legna- dijo el.

**-**Señorita Yakinstan- dijo, los ojos del joven empresario mostraron un deje de tristeza para luego volver a su color normal.

**-**¿En que puedo servirte?- pregunto, aquella reunión no era de negocios pero como buen empresario debía tantear terreno antes de aventurarse a preguntar algo más.

**-**Tú lo sabes.

**-**Creo que no, por eso pregunto- Legna cerro los ojos conteniéndose para no gritarle en la cara.

_Bien Seto Kaiba quieres jugar rudo jugaremos rudo_- pensó antes de continuar con la charla.

**-**Vine porque quiero que se haga valida mi renuncia- dije sin rodeos.

**-**Esta en proceso.

**-**Ya lo se, pero se han tardado mas de lo debido y sin ella no puedo conseguirme otro trabajo.

**-**No hay muchas compañías que paguen lo que aquí.

**-**No me interesa el dinero.

**-**Lo se, pero ¿Dónde trabajaras?

**-**No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia señor Kaiba.

**-**Lo es.

**-**¿Por qué?- pregunto visiblemente molesta, Seto trago saliva antes de aventurarse a hablar.

**-**Pues eres, eres…- antes de que el pudiera terminar y sabiendo ella a donde se dirigía hablo.

**-**Soy una empleada señor solo eso, ahora si me disculpa le doy tres días de plazo antes de que meta una demanda legal por incumplimiento y créame no querrá meterse conmigo- digo poniéndose de pie y azotando la puerta al salir.

**-**Idiota- se dijo una vez solo.

Marlene y yo hemos escuchado toda la conversación nada productiva por cierto, en cuanto escuchamos que se acercaba desconectamos el intercomunicador y la miramos con cara de _no rompo ni un plato_, ella nos sonrió y se despidió, soltamos el aire que teníamos guardado.

**-**No vas a ir a ver a tu hermano.

**-**No, creo que es mejor dejarlo solo.

**-**Talvez- dijo volviendo a los papeles que antes estaba revisando, me despedí y Salí a dar un largo paseo que buena falta me hacia.

Yo recordaba cada momento que pasamos juntos o en compañía de mi hermano y nuestros amigos, y no pude evitar un sentimiento de melancolía, sonreí al ver a una pareja discutir en pleno parque y no pude evitar recordar la incontables peleas que habían tenido esos dos a todo pulmón y con toda la gente viéndolos.

Eso me llevo a recordar una ocasión en particular después de que ella y Seto se hicieran novios. Los tres nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Seto quien estaba en una junta importante.

**-**Toma- dijo Legna entregándole a Marlene una hermosa bufanda color celeste y un bello collar con su nombre gravado.

**-**Wow- dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

**-**Si verdad- fue idea de Seto, creo que es su forma de disculparse por lo mal que te hizo pasar estos días.

**-**En ese caso que me haga enojar mas seguido- dijo y los tres nos reímos.

**-**Hace tiempo que no voy a Tokio ¿Cómo es ahora?

**-**Yo diría que igual de bello, pero eso lo tendrías que juzgar tu.

**-**Si talvez.

**-**¡Oye mokuba a ti que te trajeron?- me pregunto Marlene con curiosidad yo solo le sonreí pero no emití respuesta- vamos dime- dijo empezando a desesperarse.

**-**No.

**-**Malo.

**-**Si.

**-**Vamos, Legna…- dijo haciendo un puchero como niña de 5 años, ella se rió y luego le dijo que me habían traído un traje tradicional para la próxima celebración de los 8 años que cumplía la empresa desde que Seto comenzó a hacerse cargo de ella- entonces mi regalo es mas bonito—dijo con convicción, yo me hice el enojado hasta que las manos de legna haciéndome cosquillas me obligaron a reír.

**-**¡Oigan no hay nadie!- se oyó una voz desde afuera y Marlene se vio obligada a salir a atender.

**-**Mokuba, aquí esta Yugi, Joey y Serenity.

**-**Hazlos pasar- dije sin imaginar lo que sucedería.

**-**Hola- saludaron al verme y lo hicieron nuevamente cuando vieron a Legna.

**-**hola chicos como están- dijo esta aun sentada sobre el escritorio.

**-**Vaya yo creí que kaiba te estaría explotando pero por lo visto me equivoque.

**-**No, ya ves logre escapar de la opresión.

**-**¿díganme y donde esta Kaiba?

**-**En una junta- dije.

**-**Vaya y lo veníamos a invitar a comer.

**-**¿Qué tal si los invitamos nosotros?- pregunto Legna con una gran sonrisa.

**-**¿En serio? Soy un hombre de gustos refinados- dijo Joey haciéndose el bromista.

**-**Y yo una mujer con el bolsillo lleno. Vamos.

**-**Por mi encantado ¿Qué dicen chicos?- todos asentimos en afirmación y cuando Joey se dio la vuelta para salir termino estrellándose con nada menos que con mi hermano.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Wealer?

**-**Que te importa Kaiba.

**-**Esta es mi oficina.

**-**Y este un país libre.

**-**Fuera.

**-**Por supuesto, al cabo ya nos íbamos a comer- mi hermano levanto la vista y su mirada interrogante se clavo en mi, que solo le dirigí una mirada apenada y voltee a ver a mi cuñada como solía llamarla en secreto.

**-**Los chicos vinieron a invitarnos a comer y aceptamos que el pequeño cambio que yo los invite a ellos.

**-**¿Por qué?- se notaba que estaba molesto, creo que la junta no había sido nada agradable, pero siendo ella quien era solo se acerco se paro de puntillas y le dijo algo ¿Qué? Ni idea.

**-**¿Qué esperan. Nos vamos o se van a quedar a admirar la oficina?- las caras de asombro que tenían ellos eran para morirse de la risa.

**-**Nos vamos chicos.

**-**Claro- Joey fue el primero en reaccionar y estuvo dispuesto a tomar del brazo a Legna si no fuera por otra mano que se cerro alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

**-**A mi novia, solo yo la toco Wealer- dijo con voz amenazante, Seto y Legna ya iban muy adelante cuando los demás reaccionaron ante lo dicho y con paso acelerado los siguieron.

Yugi con su sonrisa de siempre, hasta creo que el es mas inocente que yo, Joey con cara de decepcionado y Serenity parecía molesta, mas tarde seria testigo de la furia de esa mujer y Legna cuando se trata de mi hermano ¿Tenia la esperanza de cuando llegara a esa edad no estuviera tan loco.

**Continuara….**

**Devuelta, tarde pero segura.**

**Salome Kaiba**Eh… supongo que tres meses no es pronto je, je, pero aqui estoy.

**NETHED**Siento que te hayan borrado los fics, e sabido por ahí que se esta hacienda costumbre, segun rumores por gente que no tiene nada productivo que hacer. ¿Mokuba y Serenity? Por todos los cielos no! Ella seria un asalta cunas (Como solemos llamarlo por aca)

**MARY-IKITE**espero que la hayas podido terminar la tarea, se lo que es entretenerse cin un buen fic, espero y este sea uno de esos casos.

**Darknel: **Kaiba es un tonto, aunque lo quiera mucho tofo mundo sabe eso, pero ya lo veremos, bueno lo vimos desde el principio, pero ni modo, cruda realidad.

**Yuna Aoki**Felicidades! con muchos atrasos, pero por lo menos tengo chance de decirlo, ojala te hayan dado muchos regalos ¿Cuántos años? Porque me e dado cuenta que entre mas vieja te vuelves menos regalos te dan, lo se yo acabo de cumplir el mes pasado (Que gente mas mala) la pelea pronto muaja, muaja, ja, ja.

**Akire Rosales: **Como se habrán dado cuenta la hueva ronda también por mi mente, la villana, ya esta!Adivinen! cara de inocente, pero venenosa como la serpiente (Ya parezco anuncio de telenovela.

**Kida Luna: **Que creyeron que ya me habían secuestrado, pues no, sigo aquí fregando. Y por un buen rato.

**Princess of Darkness and Light**Cuando termines de leer la historia aquí estaré para leer tu comentario, tienes razón que tonta fui me olvide de el, debo ponerlo es de ley.

**Kimmy Angy**No tan pronto como esperaba pero aquí estoy.

**Sumino-Sham** Gracias, gracias, y mas gracias.

**Mandy: **Pues muchas gracias, haber si sigue siendo una de tus favoritas.

**Amanda:** Claro que si, y déjame decirte que gracias a ti actualice, porque todavía no lo iba hacer, pero eso de pensar que ya no iba a escribir hizo que me pusiera las pilas, gracias.


	13. Chapter 12

**¿Dónde esta el Novio?**

**Capitulo 11.**

Los días del plazo se acababan y Seto no daba su brazo a torcer, yo temía en la demanda que nos iban a levantar o mas bien en el problema que se iba a meter Seto, porque Legna era de armas tomar y cuando se propina algo lo conseguía y no le gustaba que nadie se atravesara en su camino y Marlene y yo lo descubrimos muy pronto.

Después del largo viaje y de haber repartido nuestros obsequios, continuaos con la rutina de trabajo, pronto todos nos estábamos preparando para un aniversario mas de la empresa y yo me había ido lo mas lejos posible, Marlene trataba de hacerse invisible ante la furia de Seto que quería todo perfecto.

**-**Marlene, ¡VEN!- grito y eso que ella estaba a su lado, Legna se había dedicado a ayudar a Seto en algo tan importante, el problema es que no se había aparecido en todo el día, de ahí el porque mi hermano se encontraba tan furioso.

**-**En la tarde cuando llegue yo, Legna todavía no había llegado, afortunadamente pocos minutos después llego pero no fue recibida precisamente con una sonrisa.

**-**¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Seto impaciente y con un tono que nos indicaba a Marlene y a mi que eso no iba por buen camino.

**-**Por ahí, de compras.

**-**¿Por eso no viniste a trabajar?

**-**Claro que vine, no me ves, además eran compras de negocios.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con compras de negocios?

**-**Veras, cuando yo iba a recepciones referente a negocios, cada empresa se esmeraba por hacer lucir su producto.

**-**Perdón pero hacer la celebración en el parque de diversiones no se te hace suficiente.

**-**No, pensaba en algo mas personal.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**Pues mira, estuve entretenida por ahí y vi algo que me encanto- dijo sacando del gran bolso que traía varios muñecos de peluche con las figuras de los moustros de pelea.

**-**¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- pregunto asombrado, no sabia que teníamos ese tipo de muñecos, y mas fue mi sorpresa al ver una caja, que dentro traía una figura de acción de mi hermano, otra de Yugi, Joey y Mai.

En una tienda en el centro, no es hermoso, solo que ya se habían agotado los de la corporación pero el dependiente me dio el que estaba en el mostrador, y ahí estaba nuestra empresa en todo su esplendor o tamaño, según lo vean.

**-**Es fantástico- dijo Marlene.

**-**¿Quién hizo todo esto? ¿Yo no autorice esto?- dijo molesto mi hermano.

**-**No hay necesidad que los autorices, al fin de cuentas el juego de moustros no te pertenece- dije pero rápidamente me calle , no quería meterme en mas problemas.

Vamos Seto, podemos pedir mas de esas así nadie podrá decir que no fue una fiesta espectacular, si….- dijo poniendo unos ojos de niña buena, Marlene y yo apenas nos pudimos contener, era divertidísimo verla pero lo era mas ver a mi hermano que se derretía cuando la veía así.

**-**Esta bien- dijo dándose por vencido- ustedes ganan. ¿Ganan? Yo diría que ella gano pero lo deje vivir en su fantasía. Así pasamos el resto de las dos semanas entre planeas para la empresa, trajes, vestidos, comida, íbamos de un lado al otro yo apenas dormí, Seto que creo ni durmió, secundado por Marlene y Legna que ella dormía donde podía, fue bastante chistoso que un día de esos la encontré dormida en el cuarto de escobas y yo que solo buscaba algo para barrer el desorden que había armado Seto ya que ningún empleado se atrevía a míralo en eso días ni que decir de hablarle.

La fiesta fue una de las mas grandes que se habían hecho en mucho tiempo y de las que mas se recordarían por lo menos nosotros si.

**-**Listo señor, todo esta preparado para su entrada- dijo legana con un bello vestido rojo de tirantes, el pelo liso y un micrófono.

**-**Bien, anúncianos.

**-**Como ordene- dijo, dando instrucciones por el micrófono, de pronto la música paro y las luces dieron directo en nosotros.

**-**Buenas noches a todos, les agradezco que hayan podido venir, a celebrar un año mas de esta grandiosa compañía, les agradezco a mi familia- dijo señalándome con una copa que traía en la mano, a mis empleado y mi pareja- hubo un murmullo general cuando hizo mención de Legna que vestía un bellísimo vestido negro que marcaba muy bien su figura y unas joyas que honestamente no supe de donde saco, mas de uno se quedo babeando ante la imagen, a lo que solo sonreí y espere que por su propio bien dejaran de verla así- y a ustedes por acompañarnos, hago un brindes para que dentro de unos años nos volvamos a ver.

**-**A su salud.

**-**Salud- dijeron todos alzando las copas.

La velada transcurrió normal, con fuegos artificiales, demostraciones graficas de nuestros juegos, y por supuesto los regalos que dimos dejaron a los invitados con los ojos abiertos, una fiesta que dejaría mucho de que hablar por un largo tiempo.

Para la hora que termino todo, nosotros éramos unos de los pocos que quedaban ademas de los meseros y los chicos.

**-**Gran fiesta Kaiba- dijo Yugi con una de sus sonrisas y con la misma mi hermano le dijo.

**-**Lo se.

**-**¿Y de donde sacaste esto?- pregunto Joel con burla, levantando unos de los obsequios que dimos.

**-**Yo los conseguí no te parecen lindos, se me hizo un regalo muy original- dijo Legan lo que basto para que Joel comenzara a babear.

**-**Me encantan, ya decía yo que a Kaiba no se le podía ocurrir algo así, gran idea.

**-**Muchas gracias.

**-**Oye Kiaba que es eso de un nuevo prototipo para el duelo de moustros.

**-**Ah eso, sígueme, de lo diré de forma sencilla- acostumbrados a la arrogancia de mi hermano, todos lo siguieron o casi todos, Legana se quedo dando ordenes a los camareros, Marlene se quedo con ella, yo iba a seguir a los muchachos cuando Vi que Serenity no nos seguía me regrese y algo escondido me quede a escuchar lo que decía cuando se acercaba a Legna.

Puedo hablar contigo un momento- pregunto Serenity , Legna que atendía a un camarero, lo despacho rápidamente para prestarle atención a Serenity.

**-**Si dime- dijo cuando se encontraron solas o eso creían.

**-**¿Qué relación tienes con Seto?

**-**Creí que eso era mas que obvio, soy su novia.

**-**¿En verdad crees que tengas lo suficiente para llevar ese titulo?

WOW, esas palabras y esa mirada nunca las había oído, ni visto en Serenity, no creí que pudiera ser capaz de decir eso.

**-**Por supuesto- dijo Legna entrecerrado los ojos, esta demás decir que peligrosamente.

**-**Yo no estaría tan segura.

**-**¿Y se puede saber porque?

**-**Bueno, porque a el le gusto.

**-**¿Y que te hace pensar en eso?- pregunto molesta.

**-**Porque el me dijo que le gusto- honestamente yo no me acuerdo de eso, pero si ella dice, pues bueno….

**-**No se porque, no tienes nada que ofrecer.

**-**Mas que tu si.

**-**¿Y se puede saber que seria eso?  
**-**mi cariño.

**-**Eso lo tiene conmigo.

**-**Será pasajero.

**-**Para ser pasajero, que yo recuerde a ti nunca te nombro- dijo mordazmente, que por lo visto le calo hondo.

**-**No habrá querido herirte.

**-**¿A mi o a ti?

**-**A ti, por supuesto.

**-**Segura, yo diría que a ti, es imposible no sentir lastima por ti.

**-**¿Qué dices?  
**-**vaya, ahora resulta que estas sorda.

**-**Mira, arrastrada.

**-**¿Arrastrada yo? Ja, y tu que rogona, se ve que te deja tu dueño y andas llorando como perrito faldero.

**-**¿Como te atreves?

**-**Atreverme, si mal no recuerde tu fuiste la que empezó… zorra.- Estaba escuchando algo increíble, además de que se peleaban por mi hermano, unas chicas que no creí que tuvieran ese vocabulario.

**-**Desgraciada.

**-**Arrastrada.

**-**Huérfana- eso si paso la línea y creo que Serenity se dio mas que cuenta que había pasado la raya cuando se cubrió la boca y abrió los ojos sorprendida y ahí fue cuando toda la linda tarde se perdió y un derechazo justo a la cara de Serenity fue propinado por Legna y luego todo fue un caos en camara lenta, todos voltearon a ver donde se había oído el golpe y vieron a Serenity tendida en el suelo con su mano sobre la mejilla que seguramente quedaría amoretonada en un momento, nadie se movió ni dijo nada, todo mundo estaba demasiado sorprendidos para decir algo, fue una mala decisión haberse quedado parados, cuando Serenity se levanto, con mala cara y empujo a Legna, quien a su ves la empujo a ella y así cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que Serenity le propino una cachetada y Legna se la regreso y luego, harta Serenity que no se de donde saco las suficiente fuerza para lanzarse sobre Legna y tumbarla al piso y de ahí agarrarle los cabellos y claro Legna no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo, cuando ya estaban dando vueltas en el suelo y jalándose el cabello, los demás entraron en acción, corrieron hacia ellas intentando separarla ¡Gran error! Tristan tomo a Serenity de los hombros y Seto a Legna de la misma manera, en cuando Tristan la agarro ella intetno separarse y entre patadas al aire con la esperanza de darle por lo menos una a mi cuñada y su rabia contenida le dio a tristan ahí donde les conté y Legna que hacia lo mismo que Serenity le dio en el ojo a mi hermano quien la soltó y la dejo caer al suelo duramente, pero eso no detuvo a ninguna de las dos que se volvieron a lanzar una contra la otra.

Joey intento intervenir a pesar de que ahí su amigo se revolcaba de dolo, yo me mantenía al margen ósea como a dos metros de distancia por si las dudas, los meseros, solo observaban asombrados y hasta divertidos, pronto empezaron a apostar y Marlene empezó a tomar las apuestas y de pronto grito.

**-**¡Vamos amiga, duro!- grito emocionada pero la mirada de enojo de Seto y la reprobatoria por parte de los chicos, decidió callarse.

Aun seguían tiradas en el suelo cuando Joey se hinco ante ellas y las intento separar solo para salir de ahi con varios rasguños en los brazos y en el rostro y una cara bastante asustada y luego Yugi cometió una gran tontería intento separarlas con palabras y como respuesta lo único que recibió fue una cachetada que iba dirigida a legna y un golpe que era para Serenity, definitivamente este de pacificador no tiene nada.

¡Basta!- grito Seto arto de lo que sucedía pero sorprendentemente esta vez no funciono, ellas seguían en lo suyo y por lo que veía iba para largo, lo malo es que ya había sangre en el suelo y no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Tea estaba muy conmocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos Mai solo veía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro la escena, y luego se acerco a ellas y las agarro a ambas del cabello, logrando separarlas por un momento.

**-**¡Suficiente!- dijo de manera autoritaria- bastante han tenido ya, ¿Y ustedes que esperan? Agarrenlas- dijo, en ese momento Seto y Joey entraron en acción sosteniendo a cada una.

Ambas estaban demasiado agitadas como para reprochar las cosas, Legna tenia mala pinta, su bello vestido, ahora estaba hecho garras por así decirlo, roto y varias de las joyas que llevaba tiradas en pedacitos en varios lugares del local, tenia una gran marca roja que empezaba en el hombro y terminaba cerca de la muñeca sin duda causa de algún rasguño, y tenia varios mas pequeños y el labio partido por donde la sangre aun fluía.

Serenity no se encontraba en mejor estado, su vestido de dos piezas color azul estaba echo un asco y manchado de bastante sangre, que ahora se encontraba seca, pero aun se formaba una línea desde su nariz que fue el lugar de donde salio hasta en el piso y varias manchas en el vestido, además de una mejilla amoretonada y un ojo bien morado. La pelea según Marlene la gano Legna ya que Serenity era la que se veía en peor estado. Tristan termino en cama por una semana a Yugi y Seto tuvieron que usar lentes obscuros hasta que el moretón desapareció.

Legna no dijo el porque de la pelea hasta que se le paso todo el mal humor mas o menos dos días después de toda la pelea, por supuesto que yo ya estaba enterado, y claro que no se lo dije a nadie, bien a casi nadie, después de todo, Marlene es mi confidente en estos asuntos, con lo que no contó es que media hora después de que yo se lo conté ya lo sabia toda la oficina, unos le aplaudían a Legna por defender a su amor otros le iban a Serenity, ya que era una chica de "Yo no causo problemas"

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado o algo parecido, la rutina volvió a su normalidad, aunque ninguno de los chicos se paro por ahí, no estoy seguro si Serenity les habrá contado exactamente que paso, pero creo que si, ya que ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema, la siguiente semana no fue tan agitada como la de la fiesta pero si bastante movida, Seto y Legna cumplían un mes de noviazgo y Seto a pesar de no ser del tipo que se le llame "romántico" se esmero de hacer esa velada inolvidable para legna y vaya que si lo fue.

Los estridentes truenos que provenían de afuera parecía que quisieran hacerse notar y hasta se sentía como las paredes retumbaban, según el meteorólogo, había posibilidades de una llovizna pero nada mayor, ese día, Seto se ausento y preparo todo lo necesario, para la velada, yo me prepare para seguirlos.

**-**Oye Marlene, este micrófono todavía sirve.

**-**Si, pero mejor toma este, se los quite a los de seguridad, de aquí a que se den cuenta ya habremos terminado nuestra misión- como siempre ella era mi cómplice y los dos nos dirigimos a la limosina que los seguiría, otra de las grandes ventajas de que tu hermano te de una tarjeta de crédito.

Estoy seguro que ese día mi hermano quiso matar al meteorólogo y no era para menos su lloviznita termino en una lluvia torrencial, inundando mas de una colonia baja, así que la tarde que comenzaría con un viaje por unos hermosos jardines, termino en un paseo en limosina, bastante incomodo tomando en cuenta que yo y Marlene nos fuimos con ellos, ya que solo no iban a dar un aventón y en cambio terminamos en medio de la cita. El segundo lugar al que fuimos fue a un bello restaurante en donde había muy poca gente debido a la lluvia, pero como todo empezó mal pues así continuo. Al bajar del restaurante la sombrilla que tenia el mesero o como se llame salio volando justo cuando Legna bajaba así que ella y Seto quedaron empapados. Afortunadamente nosotros traíamos nuestros propios paraguas así que no paso a mayores, la comida estaba exquisita, por lo menos nosotros dos si la disfrutamos bastante, ellos creo que no, nos quedamos allí hasta que la cosa se clamo un poco, para terminar tenia en mente llevarla hasta un planetario de la ciudad con lo que no contaba es que iba a estar cerrado justamente por esa lluvia que echo a perder todo, cansado, llevamos a Marlene a su casa y sorpresivamente nos dirigimos a la mia para darme cuenta de que ahí los muy ingratos me abandonaron, curiosamente Seto se tardo mas en la casa de lo que esperaba además de llevar consigo una caja de cartón, si ese era su regalo, el pobre debió haber de estado desesperado por regalarle algo que ni siquiera lo envolvió.

Mas tarde me entere de que contenía en realidad, un lobo negro, apenas un cachorro a quien Legna dedico día y noche en cuidar casi olvidándose por completo de mi hermano, y como es el no le gusta ser ignorado, así que pudo las cosas en claro el o el lobo, ¿Adivinen quien gano?

Así es Seto quedo rezagado por u rato, mientras que Legna atendía al animal, desde ese entonces ni el ni Max se han podido llevar bien.

Se notaba el nerviosismo de mi hermano, mientras miraba hacia la ventana esperando que Legna entrara por una de esas grandes puertas, en su lugar entro una persona que no me esperaba.

-Hola Serenity- saludo cuando entro a la oficina.

-Hola Mokuba ¿Cómo estas?

Bien gracias ¿Y tu?

También, Mokuba me permites hablar con tu hermano, a solas- me pidió y yo accedí, después de todo tenia otras maneras de enterarme de lo que sucedía.

**Continuara…….**

Si, si, ya se que mas de uno quiere matarme, por la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo, como de costumbre no tengo excusa, lo hice mas corto ya que quería poner algo antes de irme de vacaciones, finalmente (Voy a llorar)

Muchas gracias a:

Kimmy Angy, Akire Rosales, Mandy, serena140186, Kida Luna, Yuna Auki, Salomè Kaiba, rick18.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**¿Dónde esta el Novio?**_

**_Capitulo 13._**

Serenity se sentó cómodamente en una silla observando a Seto que aun seguía mirando a través de la ventana buscando con insistencia que a alguien que definitivamente no aparecería, con resignación se sentó en su sillón dispuesto a escuchar a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede Serenity?

-Fui a hablar con Legna- dijo, Seto la miro ansioso, esperando algo mas- Y esa realmente furiosa contigo, me contó lo de la demanda.

-y…

-creo que lo mas conveniente que se lo des lo que pide.

-¿Qué?- grito mi hermano, tan fuerte que yo y Marlene nos tuvimos que separar.

-Lo que oyes, que no lo ves Seto, solo estas empeorando las cosas y la estas perdiendo, esa no es la forma de recuperarla.

-¿Entonces como, realmente dime como que ya no se que hacer, no la quiero perderla, no podría.

-Entonces no lo hagas, empieza como debe de ser.

-Y como seria eso, ya fui a su casa y ni siquiera me quiere ver y ese maldito lobo por poco y me mata.

-Por pasos Seto, yo te ayudare- dijo con ternura, algo que hasta ahora no había perdido.

-¿Por qué lo harás?- pregunto, a pesar de todo no podía dejar atrás esa desconfianza hacia la gente.

-Por que ere mi amigo, y una vez yo tambien te ame y no quiero verte sufrir- después de eso no escuche nada mas hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Los tres nos encontraremos en el carro de Seto, quien ya había hablado con sus abogados para mantener todo en orden, y ahora estábamos cerca de la casa de Legna.

-No podría mandarle mejor un ramo de flores, esto se ve tan simple, además ni siquiera es una rosa.

-Se llama alcatraz y ni siquiera es originario de aquí, además con esa nota será mas que suficiente.

-Espero que tengas razon.

-Ten, Mokuba- dijo dándome la flor, que tenia atada una nota.

-¿Por qué yo?- me queje.

-Porque solo vas, tocas y corres- dijo- eres mas rápido que nosotros.

-Si, si- dije, vaya hermano, así que haciendo caso, contra mi voluntad corrí lo mas rápido que pude toque, pero por lo viste Legna estaba muy cerca de la puerta, así que haciendo una sorprendente maniobra, salte hasta quedar justo detrás de un arbusto, vi como Legna levantaba la flor y desatando la carta comenzó a leer.

_El hombre comete grandes errores en los negocios y aprende de ellos, yo cometí un gran error en el amor, di prioridad a lo que no debía y ahora pago con el dolor corazón, espero remediar lo que hice hasta conseguir tu perdón, hoy comienzo como un hombre nuevo si me das la oportunidad, no te vayas, no te alejes, no quiero perderte, si aun me amas aunque sea un poco, guarda esta Flor como si aceptaras mi perdón._

_Dame la oportunidad, no te voy a defraudar._

_Seto Kaiba._

Podía escuchar perfectamente lo que Legna leía, en verdad mi hermano era tan cursi, ¿Quién rayos iba a pensar que eso era romántico? Pero vi como ella asomaba una tenue sonrisa y decía.

-No te será tan fácil Seto Kaiba, en verdad me heriste- dijo entrando a su casa con flor en mano, me quede ahí, sorprendido me regrese al coche, ¿En verdad ese tipo de cartas emocionaban a las chica? Talvez debería pedirle un consejo depuse de todo.

-¿Y bien, que paso?- pregunto Seto impaciente aferrandose al volante pero viéndome por el espejo.

-Entro con la flor.

-Aja-una sonrisa se había formado en su cara.

-Y dijo algo como, no te resultara tan fácil Seto Kaiba.

-Pudiste escucharla- dijo sorprendido pero aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

Aja- fue mi turno y tambien la leyó en voz alta- dije y claramente vi como su sonrisa desaparecía.

-No debes escuchar no que no te corresponde.

-No debiste enviarme en primer lugar- dije callándolo definitivamente.

Cuando volvimos a la empresa el abogado nos informo que todo se había arreglado, solo faltaba notificárselo a Legna, de lo cual se encargarían ellos y aunque Seto quería ser el que diera la noticia, lo mas conveniente era que fuera por medios legales.

Los siguientes días estuve llevando todo tipo de notas, parecía que hasta el momento Legna ya no estaba tan enojaba, ya que no se marcho a otro país como había dicho, las notas de mi hermano era mas corta que las anteriores y ahora las escribía cuando yo estaba presente, no le quedaba de otra al fin y al cabo yo soy quien termina llevándolas.

_Deseo tener tus labios unidos a los míos para demostrarte cuanto me has hecho falta._

_Mil rosas no son suficientes para pedir tu perdón, pero espero que mi corazón te haga cambiar de opinión._

_Si pides las estrellas, el sol, la luna, diamantes, te los daré, con tal de volverte a tener._

Cada una mas cursi que la otra, pero bueno, se podría decir que le estaba funcionando, por mi parte me seguía paseando por todo la corporación buscando no se que, pero esas cartas me daban cierta nostalgia y pronto entendí porque, pensaba en una chica, pero no en cualquier chica sino en ella, con la que me había topado en la cárcel, suspire posiblemente nunca la volvería a ver.

Ese día cuando fui a depositar en esta ocasión una rosa , me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi un alcatraz en la entrada de la puerta con una carta, la tome con temor ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Deje la rosa y Salí corriendo hacia el carro, donde Serenity y Seto esperaban, entre al carro y debía tener muy mal aspecto porque me preguntaron que me pasaba, yo solo pude entregarle la carta con una mano temblorosa, en el sobre solo estaba escrito el nombre de mi hermano con la pulcra letra de Legna en tinta negra, Seto tambien la abrió con manos temblorosas, seguramente esperando lo mismo que yo, pero en un arrebato desesperación Serenity la tomo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Sr. Kaiba_

Eso me indico que había empezado con el pie izquierdo aun lo seguía llamando Kaiba.

_Seto, he recibido todas y cada una de tus cartas y cada una de las diferentes flores que con ellas enviabas, admito que me sorprendió que me dieras un regalo tan sencillo pero bello, eso es lo que yo te venia diciendo desde hace años, no es necesario un ramo de flores para conquistar a una mujer una flor silvestre y un te amo, son suficientes cuando una esta en verdad enamorada, se que te has esforzado y estas arrepentido, pero yo aun estoy dolida, sin aun no soy capaz de perdonarte pero si de darte una segunda oportunidad, que espero no desperdicies, porque esta será la ultima y aunque se me parta el alma, si me vuelves a fallar, nunca mas me volverás a ver._

_Y como siempre dije todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad._

_Legna Y._

Era increíble lo había logrado ¡Lo había logrado! Legna le daba una segunda oportunidad no pude impedir abrazarlo desde el asiento trasero, Serenity solo le dedico una sonrisa, Seto aun no podía creer su buena suerte y vi plasmado en su cara una sonrisa boba, así que por seguridad Serenity condujo en aquella ocasión para evitar accidentes.

Después de mucho pensarlo Seto decidió invitarla a cenar en un pequeño restaurante y luego a ver una obra de teatro, porque esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba, las obras teatrales, el asunto ahora era como invitarla, llamarla por teléfono resultaría muy frió y pararse en su casa y pedirle una cita aunque no lo admitiera lo aterraba, así que Serenity decidió ir como apoyo moral, y yo tambien.

Nos paramos en la puerta, Seto llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de mangas largas y su acostumbrada gabardina, nada formal y una rosa en la mano, se notaba nervioso, porque yo lo conocía bien y en todos los años que llevaba viendo a mi hermano mientras que se dirigía a una junta que podría llevar a la ruina o a la gloria a la compañía, en ningún momento había mostrado un solo indicio de estar nervioso.

-Bien, relájate, ya sabes que vas a pedirle, no te preocupes- animo Serenity dándole una palmada en el hombro para luego tocar el timbre y en el momento que escuchamos pasos acercándose, nos echamos a correr como lo habíamos planeado anteriormente, Seto solo pudo ver nuestra silueta desaparecer.

-Traidores- murmuro y de pronto la puerta se abrió, allí estaba ella, definitivamente no esperaba verlo, tan pronto por la cara de sorpresa que puso.

-Hola- saludo Legna aun sorprendida.

-Hola- dijo el algo inseguro, era la primera veces que se hablaban bien desde todo lo sucedido- toma- dijo entregándole la rosa que aun sostenía.

-Gracias- contesto ella recibiéndola- ¿Quieres pasar?- ofreció, con un leve asentimiento Seto entro, pero pude escuchar claramente el gruñido de Max en protesta, como pudimos nos acercamos a la ventana que para nuestra suerte estaba abierta.

Pude ver que seto estaba sentado sin decir nada, Legna por supuesto esperaba que el comenzara a hablar.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Leí tu carta- dijo finalmente.

-Y yo leí las tuyas, muy bonitas por cierto- dijo con una sonrisa ¿Bonitas? ¡Mujeres!

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose, esto si era divertido- bien, yo… quería… pedirte- ¿Por todos los cielos Seto habla de una vez?- pensé molesto, a este paso se iba a casar cuando tuviera cuarenta años.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a verlo actuar de esa forma.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Cómo una cita?

-Si, bueno no, bueno como tu la veas- dijo empezando a sudar.

-Que te parece como amigos- dijo.

-Esta bien- no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba pero desde un punto practico era un gran avance, además de que Legna ya no lo veía con ganas de matarlo y se había vuelto mas accesible- paso por ti mañana- sugirió.

-A las ocho- dijo ella, parándose para conducir a Seto a la puerta, evidentemente no quería continuar hablando a solas con el.

-Hasta entonces- dijo el una vez fuera, cuando creímos conveniente salir de nuestro escondite ósea cuando se cerro la puerta, Seto nos envió una mirada de miedo.

-Vamos- dijo recuperando su actitud de seguridad, en verdad hubiera sido bueno tener una cámara, para demostrarle todas las tonterías que puede hacer en ocasiones como estas, por mi parte yo no dije nada, sabia que estaba molesto con nosotros por dejarlo a su suerte, pero era necesario, no nos puede culpar.

Al día siguiente yo me encontraba en su cuarto aburrido, llevaba desde las cinco cambiándose de traje, formal, informal, pasando desde ridículo hasta elegante, parecía que ningún traje lo convencía y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, rayos no creo que ninguna mujer se tardara tanto en elegir un vestido, además solo tenia que elegir entre un pantalón y una camisa, voy a necesitar una aspirina.

-Ya- dije, realmente no supe cuantas veces lo había dicho pero en verdad estaba desesperado.

-No lo se, mira ¿Qué opinas?- volvió a preguntar.

-Perfecto- volví a decir por… realmente ya perdí la cuenta.

-En verdad lo crees.

-Seto escoge de una buena vez ya me estoy hartando- le dije desde su cama.

-No este no me gusta- y la camisa fue a parar a mi cara, harto me levante saliendo del cuarto y azotando la puerta.

-Tonto- dije una vez fuera.

Para eso de las 7: 30 se había metido a bañar, se le había hecho tarde, y para colmo había elegido el primer traje que se había medido.

Iba vestido con un traje completamente negro, esta vez sin su gabardina y con una corbata color vino, yo iba en la limosina de copiloto, en un principio no me había querido llevar pero después de darle mil y una razones para hacerlo accedió, además mañana le tenia que dar un informe detallado a Marlene.

No estoy seguro de cuantos semáforo nos pasamos, ni cuantas personas casi atropellamos pero llegamos con cinco minutos de retrazo, así que a las 8: 05 aproximadamente, Seto salio disparado de la limosina.

-Seto- le grite desde la limosina y casi aplastando al conductor le lance un ramo de rosas que había olvidado.

-Gracias- me dice atrapándolo, no muy lejos se encontraba Max atado mostrando sus filosos colmillos en un intento de indicarle los dientes a mi hermano pretende lanzársele encima pero la cadena se lo impide, frustrado lo único que puede hacer es gruñir y ladrar, es extraño que el pobre se quede afuera, seguramente Legna no quería que descuartizara a Seto, creo que eso es buena señal.

Desde mi lugar puedo ver que mi hermano toca a la puerta ansioso, momentos después mi amiga sale con un sencillo pero elegante vestido verde, su cabello esta lleno de suaves cabellos que se mesen al compás de la leve brisa.

-Para ti- dice mi hermano anonadado, si mal no recuerdo esta es la primera cita formal entre ellos desde hace casi mas de un año y no los pueden culpar ambos son personas ocupadas y prestigiadas, que en ocasiones tiene que dejar ciertas cosas aun lado.

Seto le ofrece el brazo cuando ella deja las flores en su casa y acepta, ambos se dirigen hasta la limosina, mi hermano le abre la puerta y una vez dentro partimos hacia la primera parada de la llamada.

¨ Misión reconquista ¨

Autora Serenity claro esta, yo había escogido Misión suicida pero ella se negó.

**Continuara…**

Hola, si a los que me han estado leyendo mil perdones por la tardanza, ya no se ni como disculparme, solo agradeciendo su paciencia y sus hermosos RW.

Nos vemos.


	15. Capitulo 14

_**¿Dónde esta el novio?**_

**_Capitulo 14._**

Seto abrió la puerta de la limosina para que Legna pudiera bajar pasaron sobre una alfombra roja hasta que se perdieron de vista y yo entre al restaurante y me situé en una mesa donde ellos no podían verme plenamente reservada con anticipación o que ¿Creían que solo iba encargarme de que ellos cenaran bien? Claro que no además necesitaba espiarlos.

-Hola Mokuba- me saluda Serenity sentándose en la misma mesa ¡Vaya que pec…! ¡Quieto cerebro quieto! Me repito una y otra vez.

-Hola Serenity- Saludo, ojala no me vea muy sonrojado.

-Como van las cosas- me pregunta.

-Velo por ti misma- dijo, ambos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia la singular pareja.

-Vaya Seto se nota muy nervioso.

-Algo digno de verse- comento.

-Buenas tardes en que puedo servirles- volteo a ver a la que supongo es la camarera que nos habla y se me va el alma a los pies.

-¿Misha?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Mokuba- dice ella de igual manera.

-¿Quien es Mokuba?- pregunto la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, Misha dirigió su mirada a la mujer que hablaba, frunció el entrecejo llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

-Ella es- el pobre chico no tuvo tiempo de responder.

-Soy Misha su mesera esta noche, aquí esta la carta si necesitan algo avísenme- dijo para luego marcharse.

-Me perdí de algo Mokuba- pregunto mi acompañante.

-No, nada- dije con un suspiro de resignación, genial odio me pasa a mi justo a la mujer que quería ver me encuentra con otra mucho mayor que yo en un restaurante demasiado elegante, definitivamente no va a creer que es mi niñera o por lo menos no del tipo que cuidan niños.

-Prefieres seguir con la investigación…

-Toma- le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño audífono.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Para poder oír, es muy arriesgado acercarse así que pague unas monedas extras para que me hicieran el favor de colocar unos micrófonos.

-Sabes te pareces mas a tu hermano de lo que creí- me dice sorprendida, me supongo que tantos años bajo su tutela tiene sus efectos negativos. Prendo el audífono y trato de ajustarlo se oye demasiado ruido, al fin consigo una señal legible para no encontrar nada… ambos están callados.

-No parecen muy cómodos.

-mmm… que podemos hacer- digo.

-¿Ya decidieron que ordenar?- su voz me sobresalta y tratando de mantener la calma asiento con la cabeza y tomo la carta por primera vez.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar Serenity?- pregunto, si algo aprendí de mi hermano y fueron cosas buenas es que las damas siempre van primero.

-A mi me traes una ensalada de frutas de entrada y una sopa de tomate y para plato fuerte un pollo empanizado, ya veré que pediere de postres.

-No traes hambre verdad- le digo burlonamente.

-Es que con Joey en casa no es posible encontrar algo comestible así que tengo que aprovechar- me dice, y la comprendo yo e visto lo que su hermano es capaz de comer.

-A mi me traes lo mismo- digo sin muchos ánimos de ver la carta.

-De tomar.

-Una limonada.

-Yo tambien- digo entregándole la carta aunque siento que casi me la arrebata.

-Enseguida- responde fríamente.

-Enserio Mokuba me vas a decir que pasa, porque definitivamente esa chica te conoce y parece que quisiera acuchillarme con los ojos.

-Bien, bien te acuerdas que encerraron a Seto por irrumpir en la casa de Legna- ella asintio y yo continué la historia de cómo había conocido a esa singular chica que tanto me había llamado la atención.

-Ya veo, parece que a ella le pasa lo mismo.

-Tu crees- pregunto sin creerlo.

-Creo que dije que me quería matar con los ojos- dijo soltando una risita.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- de pronto los dos nos callamos al oír por primera vez que Seto hablaba y no precisamente para pedir otra bebida.

-Bien- dijo sin mas.

-¿Aun planeas irte?- pregunto inseguro.

-Que tono, como se le ocurre empezar con una pregunta como esa- murmuro mi acompañante, yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

-No lo se, si hubiera tenido mis papeles ya estaría muy lejos de aquí- se notaba que esto iba por mal camino.

-Lo siento- silencio mortal- no quería que te fueras de mi lado- a mi derecho veo a Serenity mordiendo una servilleta con los ojos vidriosos y tratando de no llorar, me distraigo cuando una limonada es posada enfrente mió, volteo y observo a Misha con la cara de desconcierto al ver a mi acompañante y con la mirada creo que me pregunta ¿Y a esta que le pasa? Yo solo le dedico una sonrisa tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

Hay mejores maneras de pedir las cosas- dice ella, desvió mi atención de Misha y la centro en mi hermano, haber que contestas a eso.

-Lo se pero sabes que nunca a sido mi fuerte pensar con claridad cuando de ti se trata- responder y sin mirar le paso un pañuelo a Serenity quien se limpia las lagrimas llena de emoción.

-Sabes que esa no es excusa.

-Lo se, pero… tu eres realmente importante en mi vida- dice y oigo a mi lado como se suena la nariz.

-Mas que tus juegos- ¡Órale! pregunta dura.

-Mucho más.

-Entonces porque me plantaste- haber como te safas hermanito.

-Por idiota- lo que yo decía.

-Sabes Kaiba- mal camino ya volvió con los apellidos- yo te amaba- mal muy mal hablando en pasado- no tienes idea de lo humillante que fue esperarte en la capilla, decirle a esas personas que se cancelaba la boda, por fortuna Tohomas no estuvo ahí, no hubiera soportado que me viera así, y Alan- Huy eso va a doler- te dio camino libre pero no para que lo desperdiciaras, el quería verme feliz, pero no creo que esa fuera su idea de verme feliz- dijo.

-Legna…

-Te prometí darte una oportunidad de remediar las cosas entre nosotros, no estoy segura que el amor que sentía por ti sea el mismo o quiera volver a sentirlo, no te puedo prometer eso pero si una amistad la cara de Seto es de dar lastima, Serenity ya no se contuvo mas y empezó a llorar- por el momento una amistad, ya el tiempo decidirá y sabes que a la primer falla puedes dar por terminado cualquier intento que tengas conmigo.

-Esta bien- su voz se oye derrotada, ella parece impasible y fría, actitud que no veo mas que cuando esta en una verdadera lucha con empresarios. Por lo general el no es de las personas que agachan la cabeza derrotados pero tomemos en cuenta que dejar planteada a tu novia no es un hecho para celebrar y menos para que te perdone a la primera.

-Seto, mírame- pidió, mi hermano levanto la cara interrogante- Yo no quiero lastimarte, ni lo hago por venganza pero ten en cuenta que la herida esta abierta y cerrarla costara trabajo.

-No me importa, Legna Yakinstan una vez pedí tu mano en matrimonio, cometí el por error de mi vida y quiero enmendarlo aunque sea empezando por una amistad si estas dispuesta.

-Lo estoy- dijo ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo suspire aliviado, con las cosas mejorando ahora a otro asunto que desde hace rato me esta clavando la mirada, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Serenity.

-Necesita algo mas señor- pregunta la chica.

-No gracias- digo cansado totalmente y eso que no e hecho ningún movimiento.

-Mokuba, parece que las cosas van marchando bien.

-Eso espero porque si la vuelve a regar no habrá poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión y dejarlo.

-Si por eso estamos aquí para entrar al rescate, porque no es que dude de tu hermano pero a veces tiene tanto tacto como un champiñón.

-Pero los champiñones no están vivos- dije.

-Ves a lo que me refiero- bien ahora creo que si entendí.

La cena trascurrió en aparente calma con una platica nada trascendental, omitiendo por parte de ambos los puntos obvios, así que yo y Serenity decidimos dejarlos en perfecta intimidad y nos dedicamos a nuestra cena y charla de viejos amigos.

-Por fin a quien piensas hacerle caso- pregunte a mitad de la sopa.

-a… que te refieres…- tartamudeo y no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-A mi no me engañas- le dije con una sonría picara.

-Ya Mokuba déjalo- me pidió apenada.

-No, no, esto es divertido tu me preguntaste por ella y yo te pregunto por ellos.

-Ash… Mokuba, sabes que puedes llegar a ser pesado.

-Talvez pero eso no quiere decir que me deje de interesar ahora dime.

-Bien veras como sabes Tristan se me declaro hace casi un año.

-y…

-y… sigue esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas?

-No.

-Pero… y entonces Duke.

-Bien el hace apenas unos meses me dijo que le gustaba y que si quería ser su novia.

-Pero…

-Pero yo le dije que lo quería solo como amigo.

-Entonces le vas a dar una oportunidad a Tristan.

-Pues no exactamente.

-¿Qué Quieres decir?

-Mira Mokuba a Tristan lo quiero tanto como a mi hermano.

-Entonces quieres decir que lo consideras como un familiar.

-Pues si.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-No e tenido el valor.

-En mejor que se lo digas después de todo el es el que va a terminar sufriendo.

-Se que tienes razon pero creo que lo lastimaría mas si se lo digo.

-Sabes que ya lo estas lastimando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El se te declara, tu le pides tiempo y al final lo rechazas, creo que en este momento el sigue aguardando a que tu digas que si o ¿A intentado salir con alguien mas?

-Pues no.

-Ves así son las cosas.

-Creo que tienes razon, pero tampoco quiero perder su amistad.

-En verdad Serenity, como piensas ayudar a mi hermano con esas ideas, si no puedes resolver ni tus propios asuntos amorosos.

-Pues en ese caso tu estas en las mismas- bien me lo merezco por metiche.

-Todo esta bien, se les ofrece algo- pregunta Misha.

-No todo esta bien grac…

-Mokuba, ya no están. Exclama, inmediatamente me volteo y compruebo que es cierto ¿Dónde están? Apenas llevan la mitad de la comida ¿A que hora desaparecieron?

-Cargue esto a la cuenta de Mokuba Kaiba- digo, parándome repentinamente y dirigiéndome a la salida, seguida de Serenity, puedo ver al chofer sentado en el cofre.

-¿Dónde esta Seto?- pregunto.

-El señor Kaiba se fue a pie con la señorita Legna, me digo que lo esperara a usted y a su acompañante.

-¿Qué?- gritamos a la vez ¿Cómo sabia que llevaba a Serenity conmigo.

-¿A dónde fue?

-No me digo, nos vamos señor o va a volver al local.

-No vamos- digo resignado, ya decía yo que mis actitudes como espía eran buenas, lo malo es que mi hermano es mejor para huir que yo para espiar uff…

-Nos dirigimos a dejar a mi amiga, después de todo no íbamos a conseguir nada mas con suerte podría persuadir a mi hermano que me dijera a donde habían ido.

**Continuara….**

**Hola, nuevamente yo, no tengo excusa, nunca la tengo, pero aquí estoy.**

**Aquí estan la respuesta a los Rw, anónimos.**

salome kaiba: lo pensare, yo tambien lo soy pero creo que por lo menos en esta histories todavia no llega le momento y ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Mokuba pues… no quiero traumar al pobre chico.

Mizu No Kitsune: perdón por la tardanza, caqui esta espero sea de tu agrado.


	16. Capitulo 15

_**¿Dónde esta el Novio?**_

**_Capitulo 15._**

Y espere en vano su llegada, no supe a que horas me dormí con exactitud la ultima vez que voltee hacia el reloj eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, ahora eran las diez así que decidí darme una ducha y cuando Salí encontré a mi hermano sentado en mi cama con una cara de felicidad que no podía ocultar.

-¿Seto?- pregunte dudoso, ahí que ser precavidos quien dice que no me lo cambiaron porque es raro verlo tan feliz.

-Vístete Mokuba, vamos de paseo- me dice lanzándome la camisa y saliendo de mi cuarto, esto ya asusta.

-¿Serenity?- pregunto al ver a mi cómplice en la mesa del comedor.

-Hola Mokuba- me saluda y se nota que esta igual de consternada como yo.

-Bien ya que están los dos aquí- dice mi hermano que esta sentado en la cabecera con una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno- supongo que después de su fallida casería de anoche se preguntaran que paso- me quiero dar de topes contra el muro como pudimos ser tan imprudentes.

-Buenos días- otra voz interrumpe en el comedor y me quedo tan blanco como es posible Marlene acaba de entrar.

-Perfecto la otra espía acaba de llegar- entre los tres nos miramos sin saber que decir pero nuestro nerviosismo delata nuestra culpabilidad.

-Jefe…

-Basta- dice con voz autoritaria- debería despedirte.

-Seto…- trato de argumentar después de todo no es su culpa.

-A ti debería castigarte y a ti causarte con tu hermano- francamente no creí que estuviera tan enojado pero por lo visto si.

-Vamos Seto..- trato de interferir Serenity.

-Pero para su gran fortuna me encuentro de un muy buen humor- el aspecto de nuestras caras demostró que no le creíamos nada y francamente no nos pueden culpar por ello.

-Y eso es por…- me atreví a cuestionar.

-Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Legna esta noche así que no quiero a ninguno de los tres merodeando cerca- fue demasiado la noticia que ninguno de los tres pudimos reaccionar a tiempo hasta que nos fue imposible alcanzarlo.

-¡Esta loco!- dijo Marlene.

-Y todo iba tan bien.

-Adiós a mis sueños de una hermana- dije con pesadez, es que acaso mi hermano es tonto, debe de serlo para no creer que saldrá con un jarrón sobre la cabeza.

Son cerca de las diez de la noche y por mas que lo intentamos no conseguimos encontrar a Seto no se donde estará ni que estará haciendo pero lo seguro es que nada bueno.

Ring… ring…

-Bueno, si Marlene sigo en casa aun no localizo a mi hermano, ¿Qué? Voy enseguida- cuelgo el teléfono ahora se donde esta mi hermano, lo que espero es llegar a tiempo antes de que cometa una tontería, Marlene me acaba de comunicar que Seto esta recogiendo a Legna justo ahora y yo voy a mas de 50 kilometros por hora y si se preguntan que hace un adolescente conduciendo el costosísimo carro de su hermano el cual si se entera va a matar sin piedad y además no trae licencia pues es simple, tratando se salvar el pellejo de ese mismo que me va a matar cuando se entere que tome su carro sin permiso.

Claro si no me meten a la cárcel antes y piso al acelerador consiente de que me pisan los talones la policía pero no por nada soy hermano de Seto Kaiba, de milagro consigo librarme de los policías el problema ahora es que no se donde estoy.

Soy un desastre son cerca de las dos de la mañana me encuentro sin gasolina, sin celular y sin idea de donde estoy , lo que si se es que no es un buen barrio.

-Hey chico tu no eres de por aquí no- lo que me faltaba un asaltante, me doy la vuelta en posición de defensa de algo tuvieron que servir los maestros de karate.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto amenazante, es mejor estar preparado.

-Hey calmado chico- dice poniendo las manos al frente- solo preguntaba no soy asaltante ni nada parecido- me dice con una tonta sonrisa, yo lo miro alzando una ceja no muy seguro de creer lo que dice.

-mm…

-Es cierto- dice- me llamo Sumi.

-¿Sumi?- pregunto con incredulidad ¿Ese no es nombre de mujer?

-Si, lo se algo raro y el tuyo.

-Mokuba- respondo algo mas calmado.

-¿Mokuba?- emplea el mismo tono que yo.

-Lo se raro.

-Je, je, algo, pero bueno nadie es perfecto.

-Supongo.

-Eh… por cierto que hace un chico como tu por aquí.

-¿Un chico como yo?- que parezco marciano o que.

-Pues no es común que por estos barrios venga un chico con traje y un deportivo ultimo modelo- ups había olvidado que venia en traje, no es que lo hiciera comúnmente pero esa mañana me tuve que encargar de una junta que mi hermano dejo botada.

-Creo.. bien… me perdí.

-Vaya- dice simplemente.

-Te invito a mi casa… hey no soy ningún pervertido ni nada de eso si eso crees solo lo digo porque ya es muy tarde y no creo que sea conveniente que un muchacho como tu ande a estas horas en la calle.

-¿Y tu?

-Bueno yo soy de por aquí, bueno vienes si quieres te presto el teléfono para que le hables a alguien conocido ¿Te parece?- en realidad no pero no veo muchas opciones además las chicas deben estar súper preocupadas por mi.

-Si, gracias- y lo sigo por fortuna su casa no esta muy lejos de donde nos encontramos.

-Llegamos a mi humilde casa- dice en broma en verdad que a resultado ser un tipo muy agradable- allí esta el teléfono- me dice señalando la mesita.

-Gracias- me dispongo a marcar- en la casa nadie responde, en la de Joey solo escuche que levantaban el teléfono y luego ronquidos, bien haber que consigo con Marlene, en su casa nada, probemos su celular.

-Bueno- bingo.

-Marlene soy Mokuba.

-¡Mokuba!- la oigo gritar-¿Dónde rayos estas? No sabes lo preocupada que estaba pensabas matarnos del susto.

-Lo siento es una larga historia, ¿Y mi hermano?- oigo silencio- Marlene.

-Es mejor que hablamos de eso cara a cara- eso no presagia nada bueno.

-¿Seto esta bien?

-Solo deprimido, esta en mi casa, aquí esta Serenity ahorita lo esta cuidando lo encontramos vagando, lo trajimos aquí y desde entonces no ha dicho palabra se a quedado dormido.

-Bien, Marlene no podrías venir por mi.

-Claro ¿Dónde estas?

-Espera un momento ahora te doy la dirección.

-Bien estaré ahí en una hora, adiós.

-Adiós- cuelgo con la esperanza de que llegue pronto y averiguar que paso.

-No tardan en venir por mi, no se como pagarte pero ten por seguro que lo haré- digo con sinceridad.

-Bah… no digas tonterías esta será mi obra del día así ya no tendré que prestarle a mi hermana mi nuevo Cd- dice, yo me rió del comentario.

-¿Entonces tienes hermano?

-Una hermana en realidad esta en plena adolescencia.

-¿Y tus papas?

-Mi papa se fue con otra cuando yo tenia 6 y mi madre nos crió desde entonces ahora esta muy enferma así que nosotros nos encargamos de ella.

-Vaya lo siento-no se que decir.

-Yo perdí a mis padres y ahora mi hermano es mi única familia- confieso y sin querer empiezo a relatar todo lo que a sucedido desde el día de la boda fallida hasta que oímos tocar la puerta.

-Debe ser por ti yo no espero a nadie- dice yendo hasta la puerta y en efecto ahí estaba Marlene con aspecto preocupado que me preocupo mas a mi.

-Disculpe busco a…

-Mokuba si aquí esta ¿Gusta pasar?

-Marlene- llame captando su atención- gracias Sumi pero me tengo que ir- dije levantándome.

-Como quieras, ven a visitarme alguna vez.

-Eso haré gracias por todo- dije antes de salir, Marlene se despido con una leve inclinación y ambos salimos del lugar.

-¿Y Seto?- pregunte una vez que estuvimos en el auto.

-Sigue dormido y como no después de acabarse toda una reserva de vino blanco que tenia guardado.

-¿Bebió?- me cuesta creerlo mi hermano no tiene esas costumbres.

-Me temo que si, es mejor que tu lo veas.

-Has sabido algo de Legna.

-Me temo que no, estuve hablando a su casa cuando buscaba a Seto pero nadie me contesto y creo que hasta desconecto su teléfono- me dice.

-Ya veo.

Llegamos hasta el apartamento de mi amiga donde las luces estaban prendidas, bajamos del auto ya sin mucha prisa al fin ya no podíamos hacer nada, desconocíamos el paradero de Legna y mi hermano seguramente estaría mas dormido que nada.

Llevo uno semana tratando de sacar a mi hermano de la depresión en la que había caído pero nada parecía funcionar no se había bañado y su cuarto después de haberlo sacado de la casa de Marlene estaba hecho un completo asco y los negocios ni que se diga, desde hace un tiempo relativamente corto me convertí en el nuevo empresario de Kaiba Corp y mi fotografía esta en todas las revistas de empresarios jóvenes, hasta ahora logre ocultar el estado de mi hermano pero no se por cuanto tiempo no creo que se traguen el cuento de sus supuestas vacaciones.

-Mokuba- la llamada de Marlene desde el intercomunicador me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto con voz cansada, no recuerdo que las clases de economia fueran tan aburridas.

-Tienes visita.

-¿Quién?- pregunto consternado.

-Alguien que te arreglara el día.

-Eh…

-Los estoy haciendo pasar.

-Hola chico- saluda Joey casi tirando la puerta.

-Hola- saludan los demás- bueno dependido ya tengo algo en que distraerme.

-¿Cómo has estado Mokuba?- pregunta Yugi acercándose.

-Bien, creo.

-Te ves muy cansado, seria mejor que te fueras a descansar, ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día?- me sugiere Tea, que mas quisiera yo pero no creo que eso sea posible ahora.

-No lo creo tengo mucho trabajo es mejor que termine con el.

-Oye Mokuba que paso con el inútil de tu hermano.

-Joey- lo reprende Tea dándole un fuerte golpe.

-Uf… es largo de contar.

-En ese caso es mejor que pidamos algo para comer yo quiero Pizza- dice recobrándose del golpe.

-Con peperoni- anima Tristan.

-Y así nos pasamos el resto de la tarde entre pizzas y refrescos hasta que termine de contar el desastroso desenlace.

-Vaya Kaiba si que es torpe- comenta dándole una mordida a su pizza- decirle a una mujer que se case con el sin siquiera dejar que pase un tiempo sobre todo después de haberla dejado plantada- soy yo o todos tenemos la misma cara de consternación al oír esas palabras llenas de razon de la boca de Joey.

-Bueno y como arreglaremos todo esto.

-¿Eh?

-Perdona Yugi pero a que te refieres.

-No vamos a dejar a Kaiba así además, estoy seguro que Legna lo sigue queriendo, algo tenemos que hacer.

-Si el problema es que no tenemos ideas.

-Pues a crearlas.

-Cerca de una hora después aun estábamos en blanco, nada se nos venia a la mente.

-Creo que tengo una idea- comento Tea.

-¿Cuál?- preguntamos todos a la ves.

-Verán…

-¿Esa es tu idea?- dijo Joey incrédulo.

-Bueno no veo que a ti se te haya ocurrido algo mejor.

-Tienen que admitir que por lo menos seria una buena oportunidad.

-Si tú lo dices.

-No perdemos nada.

-Podríamos perder a mi hermano.

-Puede… pero algo es algo.

Día 1.

Marlene se dio a la tarea de buscar a Legna por cielo, tierra y Mar sin mucho éxito, la chica era muy buena para esconderse, pero no que no sabia era que Marlene era mucho mas para encontrarla, dio con ella entrada la noche, no fue tan difícil encontrarla después de intentarlo en todas las compañías habidas y por haber en todo Japón.

Mientras tanto yo junto con Yugi y Joey nos dimos a la tarea de sacar a mi hermano de esa depresión, eso si fue una tarea titánica mas cuando tuvimos que quitarle la ropa para poder meterlo a la bañera, claro que después de ver que teníamos todas las intenciones de ayudarlo en el proceso acepto hacerlo por su cuenta no sin antes cerrarnos la puerta en las narices.

Día 2.

Serenity se encargo de hacerse pasar por una empresa ficticia que apenas estaba empezando y que necesitaba la colaboración de una gran científica y a pesar de que no era mucho el sueldo que podían ofrecerle era una empresa familiar con grandes proyectos, por supuesto toda una gran mentira, pero conociéndola caería ante tan bellas palabras. Se le cito para dentro de dos días.

Tristan y Duck se encargaron de buscar donde seria el mejor lugar para esta empresa ficticia, encontraron el lugar perfecto en las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño edificio que antes era una fabrica de procesamiento de heno, pero que servia para nuestros propósitos.

Día 3.

No encargamos de acondicionar el lugar lo mejor que podíamos y no se que estaba haciendo mi hermano porque no salio mas que para comer, esta era nuestra ultima oportunidad arriesgábamos todo en una sola jugada y si no salía como lo teníamos planeado no volveríamos a ver a Legna por lo que quedaba de nuestras vidas, sabia que era una tontería después de decirle a Seto que no la realizara pero las ideas se nos habían acabado y el tiempo también.

Día 4.

Empieza hoy Todo o nada.

**Continuara….**

Y Damas y caballeros se acerca el final el cual todavía va a tardar porque esta autora debería estar estudiando para su examen profesional y solo se esta haciendo mensa. Perdonen la tardanza y no dejen de avisarme si les gusto.

Hasta la próxima.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**¿Dónde esta el novio?**_

_**Capitulo 16.**_

Aparco su auto y desde adentro observo el edificio que mas bien parecía una bodega abandonada, le dio mala espina, reviso nuevamente la dirección que parecía se la correcta.

-Bueno se dijo, que mas da.

Descendió del automóvil donde 6 pares de ojos la observaban, rogando porque todo terminase de una buena vez.

La vi con su porte elegante cruzar la entrada, nosotros nos escondimos dejando que Seto se encargara de lo demás, vi sus ojos abrirse ante el espectáculo que ahí había y no era para menos, el lugar estaba decorado como un hermoso altar listo para una boda y esperando se encontraba quien otro mas que mi hermano.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse y gracias al entrenamiento de Seto pudo alcanzarla antes de que saliera completamente.

-Espera- dijo suplicante.

-¿Qué?- su tono seco no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Legna, perdon.

-Sabes que eso no va a solucionar nada.

-Por lo menos lo intento.

-Seto, me pediste matrimonio y te rechace como piensas que esto va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-No lo se, solo espero que entiendas que te amo- me quede estático, muy pocas veces había escuchado a mi hermano hablar de esa forma.

-Seto- susurro, apenas alcance a oírlo.

-Te amo- repitió esperanzado jugando su ultima carta y acercándose a ella casi temeroso la beso, yo me sonroje y desvié la vista.

-Cásate conmigo, por favor- los volví a abrir cuando escuche su voz, pude notar como las lagrimas caían del rostro de Legna y Seto las limpiaba con delicadeza.

-Tengo miedo-dijo, tanto mi hermano como yo y los demás nos sorprendimos.

-¿de que? Pregunto.

-De ti.

-De mi- el no lo podía creer ni yo tampoco

-Pero…

-Tengo miedo que me dejes- empezó, que me vuelvas a plantar, que me abandones, que...- pero no pudo seguir, Seto la beso con mayor intensidad y volví a cerrar los ojos y luego escuche su voz llamándonos, todos salimos ante la mirada sorprendida de Legna.

-Pero…

-Hola- salude.

Nos miro sin poder creérselo.

-Ven- le dijo mi hermano tomándola de la mano.

-Hoy nos casamos.

Y lo hicieron ahí en esa bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad contrajeron matrimonio por lo menos civil.

Ahora se encuentran en su luna de miel dejándome a mi a cargo de la empresa por dos meses… lloro de desesperación, pero por otro lado soy el jefe muaca, muaca, muaca… eh… bueno tal vez me excedí.

Yo como buena persona regrese el favor que me hicieron aquella vez, compre un carro para mi amigo que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que el hermano de Misha, eso si era tener suerte y después de salir con un ojo morado por parte de ella acepto mi versión de la historia, pero el carro definitivamente ninguno de los dos, lo que si aceptaron fue la ayuda medica para su madre con la promesa que me pagarían, de Serenity puedo decir que resulto muy útil esto de la investigación ya que en tiene una agencia de investigación conmigo como socio mayoritario y en el que le ayuda Marlene en sus ratos libre.

Serenity esta saliendo con el hermano de Misha aunque ellos solo dicen que son amigos, los chicos siguen como siempre siguen en sus fracasadas conquistas.

**5 a****ños después.**

Aquí estoy yo como vicepresidente de la compañía Kaiba Corp. Con una linda prometida a quien adoro y es mi mano derecha, entramos al jardín de la mansión venimos nada mas y nada menos que a una gran fiesta todos los chicos están aquí, Joey como novio oficial de Mai, Tea con Yugi y los demás pues… ya sabrán, es una celebración pequeña intima para la familia y amigos cercanos.

-¡Tío!!!!- gritan y me agacho para recibir a mi princesita, mi sobrina que hoy cumple 3 años de edad, tiene la astucia de Seto, la belleza y bondad de Legna y para todos se a convertido en una gran debilidad.

-Hola muñeca- le digo una vez que la tengo en mis brazos.

-¿Qué me trajiste?-pregunta, aun no puedo creer que tenga tan amplio vocabulario pero viniendo de una familia de genios que se puede decir.

-Yo- sugiero, ella arruga el seño y pone cara molesta para luego prácticamente saltar de mis brazos sino fuera por los buenos reflejos de Misha seguramente ahorita abría fiesta pero en el hospital.

-Tia Misha- dice feliz cuando ella la atrapa.

-Hola preciosa- le dice acomodándola mejor.

-Tu si me trajiste algo verdad- dice con un puchero.

-Bueno….

-Si…- dice ansiosa comenzando a saltar en sus brazos.

-Pues…- como le encanta acerse del rogar.

-Si…- y a ella seguirle la corriente.

-Sidney Kaiba- deja de molestar a tus tíos- oigo una voz detrás de nosotros la abrazo feliz de verla ella hace lo mismo para luego tomar a su hija y saludar a Misha.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que lo importante no es que te traigan regalos sino…

-Que vengan a tu fiesta- termino ella pero callo ante la mirada de su madre.

-Ve a jugar- le dice depositándola en el suelo.

¿Y Seto?- pregunto curioso.

-No se, me dijo que ya venia hacia acá, hace dos horas- noto el tono triste en su voz y no la culpo es el cumpleaños de su hija se que esta semana a tenido bastante trabajo pero no quiero que las cosas terminen como hace cinco años, la ama lo se pero a veces resulta demasiado torpe para todo esto.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche las luces del patio de atrás comienza a prenderse lo niños que fueron invitados no parecen perder las energías para seguir jugando y sus padres también parecen disfrutar la fiesta todos excepto mi princesa, negando con la cabeza me acerco a ella sabiendo de sobra que es lo que le aqueja.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sentándome en un columpio, no responde pero puedo ver que en sus ojitos hay rastros de lágrimas. Niego con la cabeza tratando de darme a entender que no era nada, por supuesto no le creí.

-Sindey- insistí.

-Papa- me dijo para luego lanzarse a mis brazos y comenzar a llorar, me sentí fatal, Seto la estaba defraudando y no podía soportarlo por mas hermano mió que fuera, cuando se estaba comenzando a caer dormida una fuerte explosión hizo que me pusiera alerta y la apretara mas a mi pecho haciendo que despertara súbitamente pero cuando note que solo eran fuegos artificiales me relaje.

¿Fuegos artificiales? No recordaba que eso estuviera incluido en la fiesta.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el siguiente fuego artificial hizo explosión en el cielo en un color azul brillante estaba escrito el nombre de mi sobrina.

-Tío, tío- es mi nombre decía emocionada jalándome la chaqueta.

-Si- logre decir, mi vista se desvió hasta mi cuñada que estaba igual de confundida que yo, y nos hacíamos la misma pregunta, si no fuiste tu ¿Quién?

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas demos un fuerte aplauso a la cumpleañera Sydney Jaquelin Kaiba que cumple años- se escucho una voz.

Mi nena estaba emocionada y se soltó de mis brazos para correr hacia donde estaba el anunciador ansiosa por saber que mas seguiría, yo me acerque al igual que los demás.

-Tus padres te desean un feliz cumpleaños por ello te tienen una gran sorpresa estas lista.

-¡Si!!!!- gritaba de emoción seguida por los demás niños y algunos adultos ya sabran cuales.

Cierra tus ojos y contemos hasta tres, bien lista, uno, dos y tres, puedes abrir los ojos- dijo una explosión y una vez que el humo se disipo un hermoso pony rosa poso sus ojos en ella o por lo menos eso supuso ella.

-Si existen, te lo dije- no estoy seguro a quien iba dirigido ese comentario pero tampoco me importo se abalanzo sobre el animal rosado que tenia un enorme listón azul alrededor del cuello. Varios niños motivados se acercaron hasta el animalito mientras el presentador les entregaba a cada uno un pedazo de fruta para el animal, algunos padres cautelosos se acercaron mas para vigilar aunque el animal no daba muestras se ser bravo.

-Te gusto- mi sobrina dejo de abrazar al animal para voltearse sorprendida.

-¡Papi!!!!!!!- grito llena de emoción.

-Te gusto princesa- pregunto una vez que estuvo en sus brazos, asintió enérgicamente- perdón por llegar tarde pero fue difícil de encontrar- la verdad fue que en donde había encargado el dichosos pony aun no lo pintaban completamente de rosa ya que el animal estaba muy renuente a cambiar de color, Legna lo abrazo desde atrás en una muda aceptación de su disculpa, la fiesta transcurrió entre trucos de magia risas y paseos sobre el pony el cual mantuvo su color por los varios años hasta que en un descuido en vez de rosa lo pintaron verde, ya se imaginaran lo molesta que estaba mi nena, pero bueno eso ya es otra historia, por le momento lo único que puedo decir que tanto mi hermano como yo disfrutamos de una bella familia a la que el no descuida ni por un duelo de moustros ni de negocios, la lección esta aprendía.

Hasta pronto se despide su amigo Mokuba Kaiba.

**FIN**

No lo puedo creer, lo termine me tarde siglos pero lo hice, gracias a los que lo siguieron y también por su infinita paciencia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Hasta pronto.

Atte:

**ANGIE SBM**


End file.
